


Secrets - Michael Afton/Clay Burke

by william_is_smelly420



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Age Difference, Age Play, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood Kink, Blood and Violence, Bottom Clay Burke, Cheating, Child Abuse, Child Death, Depression, Drama, Drama & Romance, Drinking, Drinking to Cope, F/F, F/M, Fist Fights, Gen, Hate Sex, Heavy Drinking, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Internal Conflict, Internalized Homophobia, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mild Blood, Multi, One-Sided Relationship, Other, Parent/Child Incest, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Secret Relationship, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Sibling Incest, Suicide Attempt, Teen Angst, Teen Pregnancy, Threesome - M/M/M, Underage Drinking, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:34:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 16
Words: 40,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23532418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/william_is_smelly420/pseuds/william_is_smelly420
Summary: Michael just thought it was going just be short and messy hook ups but,now he was falling hardcore for this man.[Semi-old books at least the first 11 chapters are super old]
Relationships: Carlton Burke/John (Five Nights at Freddy's), Charlotte "Charlie" Emily/Jessica, Clay Burke & William Afton | Dave Miller, Clay Burke/William Afton, Henry Emily/Charlotte "Charlie" Emily's Mother, Luis Cabrera/Michael Afton, Luis Cabrera/Michael Afton/The Crying Child, Michael Afton & William Afton | Dave Miller, Michael Afton/Clay Burke, Michael Afton/The Crying Child, Michael Afton/William Afton | Dave Miller, The Crying Child & Older Brother (Five Nights at Freddy's), William Afton | Dave Miller/Henry Emily
Comments: 30
Kudos: 119





	1. Chapter 1

Michael felt bad as Clay sat on the edge of the bed,covering his face. 

"I'm sorry,I know I shouldn't be cryinging in front of a kid like you but fuck,she left…",Clay apoglized,Michael moved himself closer ,putting an arm around Clay. He reeked of beer and cigarettes."Don't even know why I'm so upset...I like ...guys. ..I… .Im… you know…",he was a drunken mess and wouldn't stop crying. He felt like shit and he shouldn't be talking to his kid's friend like this but,something about him was mature and drew Clay close to him.

"Gay?"Michael smiled, getting a slightly sinful idea as he realizes this man is probably starving to be touched by another male,"I'm the same way".

Clay didn't respond and continued to wipe his face,trying to calm down."I'm sorry...you should leave",Clay suggests,he felt horrible for crying in front of him.

"Lay down...relax a bit",Michael whispers softly into his ear. Clay did lay back and Michael climbed on top of him.

"What are you doin?"Clay asked,Michael shushed him and leaned into his chest.

Michael kissed Clay's neck a few times then he began to slowly hump against Clay's leg,moaning softly as he did,licking and kissing Clay's neck. "Michael...mhhm ..this isn't..you shouldn't be..",he muttered,he made no effort to stop the kid.Michael kissed him sloppily on the lips,as he started to hump against him faster,he could feel Clay getting hard.

Clay grabbed Michael's face and pulled him into a messy drunken kiss. Their lips and tongues awkwardly bumping into each other over and over.

Michael pulled back and begin to take off Clay's shirt. "Kid.."Clay tried to protest, but he didn't make any real efforts and just let Michael strip them both to their boxers . "This is..so wrong",Clay mutter as he kissed Michael,"You're the..same age...as.my son",he kissed Michael again,"so fucking wrong."

"I hope it is",Michael says,kissing him back each time. He then pressed his hand against Clay's crotch,Clay gasped at the sudden touch.

Michael slowly rubbed his hand against Clay's crotch ,Clay moaned and leaned his head back. Michael leaned into his neck ,carefully biting into it. 

"Michael…",Clay sounded out of breath,Michael bit down hard this time,a small amount of blood came out. Clay grabbed Michael by the hips and flipped them over,making Clay on top and Michael under him.

He kept kissing Michael over and over and seemed semi-resident to touch Michael too much. He pulled away and completely stopped after a hot minute,"we need..need to stop",Clay says,he was breathing heavily and was hovering over Michael.

"Do you want to stop?"Michael asked,wrapping his legs around Clay and pull the two closer. Slowly grinding against him.

"No..but..if I want to wake with any kind of shame..let me stop",he says,burying his head into Michael's shoulder ,he warped Michael in his arms and pulled the covers over them.

"I love you",Michael whispered,kissing his neck and biting softly into it.

Clay kissed his forehead,"love ya",he barely muttered back,keeping Michael close to him. Clay was still over Michael, his face inside of Michael's neck. He kissed it softly and moved his hand up Michael's thigh. Michael moaned at this simple touch as Clay's hand laid on his inner thigh. 

"Fuck me",Michael whispered,he was really fucking hard and just wanted to get pounded. He was desperate for any kind of touch even if it was from someone much older than him."Please sir,touch me,fuck me",he begged,making sure he sounded whiney as fuck.

Clay pulled back and looked down at Michael,he could only think about how wrong this was. He pulled down Michael's boxers and turned Michael over. He licked two of his fingers and slowly slid them into Michael. 

"Oh",Michael gasped,it felt weird, he liked it though. Clay fingered him slowly,Michael tried not making too much noise. Michael's body twitched and he had to hold one of the many pillows on the bed. 

"God why are you so cute",Clay asked,pulling his fingers out of Michael. Michael tried to sit up but was pushed down by Clay,"I was just getting started",he growled,crawling over Michael and pulling down his own boxers. 

Michael braced himself as he felt Clay enter his body. 

He gasped and had to hold tightly as Clay fastly entered him,not giving Michael enough time to be ready.

At first all Michael could feel was pain as Clay thrusted in and out of him. He was fast and Michael couldn't keep up with him plus,he was big.

It felt amazing at the same time and the pain was enjoyable as Michael was pressed face down into the bed. Clay leaned forward and kissed Michael on the neck.

Michael was a moaning mess and that just made it worse,Clay started to kiss his neck all over as he slowed down his pace. "S-sir",Michael whispered,he didn't want him to slow down .

"Mhmm yes?"Clay seemed to stopped,slowing down greatly. Which drove Michael a little crazy.

"Go faster,please,I want you to be rough with me",Michael answered,he could feel his whole body heat up from his own words.

Clay nodded and kissed Michael on the neck before biting down. Michael let out a loud moan,"oh~ fuck",he said,as Clay bite him once more. Clay bit into him over and over,making him bleed in a few places before he stopped and started thrusting into the younger boy again.

Michael was a moaning ,sweaty mess as it felt like his insides were being torn apart but at the same time it felt amazing,the pain and just the over all feeling of a grown man being inside of him was amazing. "S-sir I'm about to",Michael let out a loud moan as he came,huffing loudly. 

Clay didn't say anything but continued at his fast pace. Michael started to feel fuzzy and overstimulated and with a soft grunt he could feel Clay cum inside of him. The older male then pulled out of him and laid down on the bed,panting like a dog.

"Fuck",he mutter,looking at Michael with shame and lust. "I've fucked up big time",Clay whimpered,hiding his face, he was a fool.

Michael sighed and laid next to him pulling the sheets over them. "No,you didn't, I wanted your touch and you needed mine",Michael whispered,kissing Clay's neck before pulling him into his arms. Clay kissed Michael on the head and pulled him on top of him,"....good night...again",he whispered,putting his arms around Michael and kissing him again.

***

Clay woke up to his alarm and  
Michael still sleeping on him. He started to shake the kid,who just groaned and rolled over taking the blanket.

"Five more minutes dad",Michael grumbled,wrapping the blanket around his head and body,"just give me five".

"So you have a daddy kink now?"Clay asks,placing a hand onto Michael's hip.

Michael flipped over and seemed surprised,"oh..we fucked…",he whispered. "Nice",he said,pulling himself close to Clay and kissing him on his neck. 

"Get some clothes on",Clay commanded in a stern voice,making Michael shiver.

Michael sat up,wincing as he felt pain in his lower back,"You were rough..",Michael commented as he put on his boxers and pants. 

He could feel Clay watching him,"I bet you whish I was getting undress for you",Michael says,as he puts on his shirt and turns to the officer.

"Don't tell anyone about this",Clay says, beckoning Michael over to his lap. Michael smiled,"wouldn't dream of it",he says,as he sits down on the older man's lap,pressing a kiss to his neck then lips. 

Clay hummed into the kiss before pulling away,"you should leave my room",he whispers,kissing Michael again.

"Is this...is this going to be a one time thing?"Michael asks,pouting and wrapping his legs around Clay. 

Clay didn't respond for a short while just closed his eyes. 

"Im not sure..if we do anything it'll have to be in secret, do you understand that Afton",Clay was looking Michael dead in the eyes,his voice flat and stern. This just made Michael blush and his heart beat.

"What if I tell someone about us",he asks,in a snarky voice,tracing a hand around Clay's face.

Clay yanked on Michael's hair,"listen,you cannot tell anyone,understand",he growled. 

A small tear ran down Michael's face but he just smiled and nodded,"Yes sir",he was a bit turned on by Clay's roughness,he wanted the man to hurt him.

"Now get out of my room",Clay says,kissing Michael again before pushing him away. 

Michael smiled,"I'll see you later sir",he says,leaving.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carlton is nosy

Clay sighed as he dropped Michael off at home,he was sure Carlton hadn't noticed the hickies on his friend but,he wasn't fully sure.

"Thank you,sir",Michael says,smiling at him,"I put my number in your glove box..call me",he says,winking and then walking away from the car,not even bothering to shut the door.

Clay cursed quietly as he had to crawl over and close it before driving back home. He was worried that Carlton somehow knew.

He tried to be quiet as he entered the house knowing it was only the afternoon and Carlton was hopefully out with his friends. "Father?"Carlton voice came from their kitchen and was in a we-need-to-talk tone.

"Yes?"Clay asked as he entered the kitchen seeing his son sitting at the table,a stern look on his round and chubby face,his blonde curls covering his light blue eyes. Carlton was like a younger and chubbier version of his father.

"Come sit",he says,he was holding a cup of coffee and kept his eyes on Clay.

Clay did and sat awkwardly from his son. "Who was it,I know mama left so I wanna know about your new lover,I noticed some hickies on you and I just wanna know",Calrton blurted out,"I'm very curious".

Clay could himself blush,"It was just...a friend...um...he….I",he sighed,"I'm not going to umm bring him over much expected yeah",he was at a lost of words and was trying to make stuff up as best he could. "Just mind your business",he commanded, causing Carlton to tense up. 

"S-sorry I just wanted to know….he?"Carlton said,biting his lips nervously, it wasn't often but, Clay can and has gotten violent with him but, it rarely happens mostly with how he stopped drinking. 

His father stared at him for a second,"yeah...he",Clay muttered, a tear running down his face. "Just drop it Carlton",he turned and left the room,hearing Carlton mutter out a soft sorry.

He wasn't angry at his son, he was simply angry at himself and already missing Michael. He reached in his pocket and pulled out the number and sat it on his bedside table. 

Part of him wanted to call Michael,tell Michael he wanted to feel his small body again,that he never had sex like that ever. Probably because, that was Clay's first time topping another guy. 

He was already getting hard at the thought of touching that kid again whenever a small knock came to his door. 

"I'm taking my car and going over to John's",Carlton yelled,he sounded nervous but,Clay shrugged it off.

"Okay have fun",Clay responded,unsure what to say but, now realizing he would be alone in the house. He could invite Michael over,"How long are you going to be gone",Clay asked,he could hear Carlton mutter. 

"Uh I don't know a few hours,maybe spend the night",He answered.

"Use protection",Clay says,laughing a little at his own joke.

Carlton didn't respond for a short second,"DAD NO,I don't swing that way!AH I'm leaving bye",Carlton yelled and Clay listens as his footsteps went down the stairs then carefully listened as his car drove off.

He quickly dialed Michael's number,his body already getting excited.

"Oh callin so soon ,sir~",Michael's voice rang through the phone.

Clay could himself blush,"I",fuck he wasn't sure what to say.

"Come over to my place,my father won't be back until tomorrow~ ",Michael says,Clay could feel his heart beating with every word this kid said."I can even dress up for you",he adds.

"I-like come over right now?"Clay asked,making sure he didn't sound to excited or desperate. 

"Of course,I'll be getting ready and you can just hurry yourself on over~",Michael says,"and I mean it",he then hanged up the phone. 

Clay cursed under his breath and grabbed his keys and went to his car. He drove carefully and slowly thanking god the aftons didn't leave that far from him.

He hesitated as he got out of his car and made his way to the front door. He knocked gently, getting nervous until the door opened slowly to reveal Michael.

Michael was wearing a small red crop top with a pink heart on it,a pair of ripped black short shorts and fishnets. His hair was tied in a small ponytail and he had a red lollipop in his mouth,"Come in,Sir",Michael says,smirking at the man's bewildered look. 

He half dragged the grown man in the house and shut and locked the door,"let's go to my room,it's upstairs",he says,dragging Clay behind him.

Michael's room was something,his bed was shaped like a race car,he had a small desk covered in plants and a few bongs displayes around the room,there was also a record player in the middle of the room and records scatter across the floor. Plenty of posters of random rocks and pop bands and half naked or fully naked men on the walls,"it's not the prettiest room but,that won't matter",Michael says,kissing Clay on the cheek and bringing him to the bed. 

"Like how speechless you are~",Michael says,pinning him to the bed,"Are you gonna let me do whatever I please with your body?"he asked.

"I'm….I'm usually the bottom…",Clay confessed, blushing as Michael laughed at him.

"Do you want me to dom you,sir",Michael asked in a snarky voice,he griped Clay's chin harshly,rubbing his thumb against his stubble and forcing him to look him directly in the eyes. 

"Well do you?"He asked,keeping strict eye contact with the man.

"I...I do",he stuttered out as Michael gave him a small kiss.

Michael stared down at him with lustful eyes,"Can I tie you up?And blindfold you?"he asked.

Clay could himself blush harder,"I...yes",he has never done anything like this. 

"Perfect",Michael whispers,getting up to go and grab everything he needs.

********

Carlton was trying not to think about it,he kinda got the vibe Clay did something with Michael but, he wasn't sure if he wanted to know. 

John paused the game,"You alright",he asked,his face filled with concern.

"My dad has been hooking up with someone",Carlton blurted out.

"oh",John wasn't sure how to respond, he kinda just patted Carlton's back,"are they like super loud or anything?"he asked.

"No,uhh I would cry considering it's Mic-someone we know…..its yeah",Carlton wanted to slap himself,he wasn't fully sure it was Michael but,he was sure. 

"MICHAEL?LIKE MICHAEL AFTON",John yelled, dropping his remote controller onto the ground,"DUDE YOUR DAD BANGED A KID?"

"MAYBE I'M DONT UMM SURE",Carlton yelled back. Blushing and covering his face,"I don't want to think about it".

"Have you asked him!",John half-yelled at Carlton.

"NO I'M NOT GONNA ASK MY DAD IF HE FUCKED MY FRIEND",Carlton yelled back.

"What is your dad doing right now?"John asked.

"...Not my friend",he responded in a hopeful voice.

"Let's go over to your house,and on our way we can pick at Mike's house and see if he is there",John suggests,"Plus I'm like really curious and wonder how Mike did it cause you dad is a total dilf",he adds smiling evily at Carlton.

"I'm going to kill you,"Carlton mutters,"My dad is not a dilf".

"But do you want to-"Calrton sighed loudly interrupting John.

"Yes i do wanna go just ugh,drive for me",he asked,he wasn't sure how to feel.

*****

Clay was just in his button up and boxers,laying on the bed ,tied up and blindfolded. 

"You look so cute and helpless",Michael said in a seductive manner as he climbed back onto the man,he gave him a small kiss. 

Michael bit Clay's lower lip and Clay parted his lips. Letting Michael tounge slid in and explore his mouth. Clay moaned in his the kiss,his hips seemed to twitch in an attempt to hump against Michael.

Michael pulled away,a string of spit broke between there mouths. Clay was always panting like a dog.

"Panting like a little whore,aren't you sir",Michael stated as he traced Clay's face with a small riding crop. 

"Beg for me please",Michael asked after a short paused.

"B-beg?"Clay stuttered out,he was already embarrassed to have been tied up by 16 year old. But the embarrassment did turn him on.

"Yes beg for me,officer",Mochael commanded,something about him saying this really got him going. 

"Please Michael,Please fuck me,spank me ,just touch me",Clay begged,feeling even more embrassed but,more turned on,"Please,just touch me, do whatever just please".

Michael snickered,"do whatever?"he asks.

"Yes,do whatever just touch me please",Clay says, he was really fucking hard and just going insane.

He gasped as he felt the riding crop hit his leg, "Jesus",he yelled.  
He slapped a few more times on the leg before Michael turned him over. Michael pulled down his boxers exposing his ass and hit it with the riding crop,tears filled Clay's eyes as he moaned. 

Michael giggled,as he continued to spank him. Clay could feel welts and bruises already forming on his ass. 

He was breathing heavily and could only feel a mixture of pain and arousal. "M-Michael",he stuttered out,barely able to breathe. 

"Yes,sir?"Michael says,stopping and crawling behind Clay. "What is it my dear?"he asked,leaning over and kissing him.

Clay was unsure what to say,he wanted to beg Michael to take him right. "...please just fuck me..",he whined. 

Michael chuckled and placed a finger onto one of the many wounds on Clay's ass and pressings hard into it,causing Clay to let out a pitiful whimper,"please Michael",he begged again.

"If you say so ,sir",Michael says,undoing his shorts.

*****

Carlton was getting nervous as they drove up the long and steady drive way of the Aftons house.

"Isn't your dad's car blue…",John asked,stopping his car.

"Y-yes…",Carlton reluctantly looked up to his dad's car in the driveway,"do you think they...are...you know",he mutters,not wanting to think about it but,already thinking about it.

"Probably, I've been to Mikey's house enough to know where the spare key is so...we can bust them",John suggests,"it'll be funny."

"Do you think this is a joke John!"Carlton yells,slamming his hands onto the dashboard.

"Yeah I do,let's just check it out",John says, getting out of his car.

Carlton reluctantly did the same ,they went to some back door where John picked up a potted plant and got a key from it. He than opened up a back door slowly and quietly. 

The two tipped toed in,John closed the door carefully. "Follow me",he says. 

They made their way up the staircase and froze at the top as they could hear loud moans and grunts. Carlton covered his ear and was blushing. "Pinch me",he whispered. 

"Dude...I thought you were just being over dramatic",John whispers,"well at least you know whose going to be your step dad is",he says,letting out a small chuckle.

"What do we do now…",Carlton whispers back,a part him wanted to knock on the door and another just leave. He was blocking out the moaning and banging .

John shrugged and went up to the door and threw it opened. 

He was unable to say anything whenever he say Clay tired up on the bed,Michael on top of him with a riding crop.

"DAD?"Carlton yelled,appearing behind John. He ambittely covered his eyes the second he saw his dad. 

"Go to the living room and give us a minute",Michael says,keeping a hand on Clay's mouth.

***

Half an hour passed before Clay and Michael actually made their way downstairs. 

John and Carlton were sitting on the couch,Clay on William's chair and Michael was in the kitchen making. 

The three listen as Michael made a bunch of noise in the kitchen. None of them actually wanting to actually say anything to the other. 

After a while they could hear the whistle of a teapot. He then came into the living room with a tray with cookies and 4 cups on it. That wouldn't be abnormal for Michael to do with guests over and it would be a normal sight if he wasn't just wearing fishnets and shorts and if the events that just happened didn't happened. 

"...so…",John says,trying to break the silence.

"Don't speak",Michael says,taking a sip",Carlton,are you upset with your father?",He asked,Carlton want to say something but Michael shushed him,"You shouldn't be,whoever your father chooses sleep with should be his own business,it's not like I'm some 4 year old girl,and John,helping Carlton break into my house is rather rude",he says,pausing and taking a sip. 

Clay went to say something but , Michael placed a hand on his shoulder,"Also it's not like we are in a relationship, it's just hooking up". 

One thing about Michael was that it was easy for him to take control of any situation or to have it go the way he wanted it to,he and his father shared that trait.

"I don't care,you're still in high school and he's 43",Carlton said,his face filled with disgust and anger mostly at his father.

"I've been with older men",Michael says,calmly as he took another sip of tea. "And again it's not your business who your father is getting fucked by,now is it",his question was more of a statement then an actual question. 

Carlton looked offended by his words but that didn't matter to Michael. Not at all, Michael was a spoiled brat and did not care. 

Clay was about to say something, whenever the small jingle of keys came from the front door. Clay seened to freeze in place as the door opened to William Afton. 

"I forgot some things...your and Mr.Burke's play date is already over?"William asks,not even blinking at his half-naked son.

"It was interrupted",Michael answered,pointing at John and Carlton.

"Ah,hello,John and Carlton...and Hello Mr.Burke,I won't be here long",William says,he walked over to Michael pressed a kiss to his forehead and whispered something. Michael nodded and sighed as his father left the room.

"Carlton and John,,,you two should leave,,,now",Michael's whole mood seemed to change from semi-chill to serious and annoyed.

"Alrighty fine,I'll see you later dad",Carlton says,getting up and dragging John with him.

"Bye ,I won't see any of you guys later but bye",John calls to the two on the couch.

****  
Clay and Michael sat in dead silence as Michael finished his tea and waited for William to get back. 

Clay drummed his hands on his thighs,that were still sore but,he didn't mind the pain much. 

Michael was simply just sitting,smiling to himself as his father came into the room. William didn't say anything as he approached where the two were sitting. "How often do you plan on hooking up with my kid?"William asked,he didn't sound angry or disgusted ,mostly curious.

"I...I don't know",Clay answered,"Why are you...shouldn't you….I'm so confused...this is your kid",he couldn't think of anything to actually say to him. 

"He is my son,now how often are you going to be banging him?"William asked again.

Michael giggled at Clay's confusion,"Dad,you're making him blush",Michael laughed and so did William. They had similar faces and laughs,Michael was just a younger version of his own dad.

William wiped away a tear and then leaned over to Michael,kissing him roughly. Michael kissed him back and warped his legs around his father. 

Clay was unable to move or say anything,the hell was going on.

Michael pulled away from his father,"do you want to join us,Sir?"he asked.

"...s-sure...",he answer,nervously and still in shock from the two.


	3. 3

He woke up lying in between William and Michael. Clay's whole body ache and he sighed to himself. He should go home and talk to Carlton but,what could or should he say. 

He made an attempt to move but,William pulled him close to him,"five more minutes Mikey",he whispered,leaning into Clay's neck and kissing him. 

Once he said that Michael's eyes seemed to slowly flutter opened,he smiled at Clay. He leaned over and kissed Clay on the lips,"father,that not me",Micheal says,with a forced laugh. 

William grunted and opened up his eyes,"Hell,Mr.Burke",he said,in a soft tone."I assume you want some breakfast",he says,looking at Michael who just rolled his eyes and got out of bed. He only put on boxers before leaving.

"I should go probably",Clay mutters,which seemed to make William laugh a little.

"Eat first,you'll have time,plus,my other kids don't get home until tomorrow so there's no worries",William says,finally letting him go and sitting up. Clay now became aware that he was naked and felt the need to cover up. 

"Do you want to borrow some clothes from me?"Willoam asked,pressing a hand to Clay's chest. 

Clay blushed,"Yeah,that would be nice",he says,William smiled and got up,also naked as well and really caught Clay's attention. 

He was a thin man but,yet had a slight muscular build,high cheekbones and shoulder length brown,curly hair and lovely green eyes. He was a bit over average height and had sickly pale skin with freckles. A slight after shave and a tongue piercing. 

He slid on his own boxers and went over to a dresser, he pulled out a pair of underwear and pj pants for Clay and tossed than to him. He then put on a button up and tight jeans on,"have to get ready for work,you go eat".

Clay nodded and got dressed,it hurts to move and god did it sting to walk down the stairs and into the kitchen.

****

Calrton sighed angrily as he looked inside of his father's empty room. He slammed the door and screamed a little,the bastard must have spend the night. He was angry and rightfully so and just needed to leave.

He went to the phone and called John,"Can I hang with you?"he askes.

"Did your dad not come home?"John asked,"and yeah you can".he quickly added.

"He didn't...I think he's still at-",before he could finish he could hear the sound of a car in the driveway,"I'll call you back,he's home."

Clay enter the house where Carlton was waiting for him, "father",Carlton said sternly.

"What is wrong with you,why,WHY DO YOU HAVE BE A DISGUSTING FREAK",he yelled,he wasn't wrong and they both knew it.

Clay went and sat down,not saying anything."All of this was just a one time thing,just,,,nothing like this will happen again",Clay answers,tapping his hand on the chair,"I promise you it won't happen".

"It already happened,it might not happened again but,I just can't stand you",Carlton replied,he clenched his fist in anger,he wanted to punch him so much," I'm going to John's, you fucking pedo",he says before leaving.

Clay just turned on the TV and covered his face,he has messed up.

****

Jessica picked up on Carlton's bad mood as the whole group was just hanging out in the mall's parking lot. 

"You okay?"she asked,sitting next to him and placing a hand on his shoulder.

Carlton seemed to snap out of whatever deep thought he was in,"yeah yeah just,fighting a little with my dad",he says,forcing a small smile.

"Oh,I understand that,lately my mother has been such a drag on me,consistently reminding me how I won't ever be something and how lazy I am just because I don't have a job",she says,rolling her eyes. She had light brown hair and dark green eyes and the kindest smile ever. "But it doesn't matter that much to me,what are you and your dad fighting about?"she asked.

"It's just little things...it's more like disagreeing but it still bothers me...he technically did something he really shouldn't have but….I feel angry and he said he's sorry I just don't know",Carlton answers,shrugging,"I rather not think of it too much." 

"Ah..alright,well why don't we join the other instead of sulking around",she suggested,smiling brightly at him.

He felt like he should be attractive to her,like he should like her but,it felt forced. He had this odd habit of picking a girl and having a crush on her. He couldn't really decide whether he did or didn't like the girls,well he did like them but,it just didn't feel romantic. 

He was sure he didn't like guys,sure some were really nice to look at and some like John he wouldn't mind holding hands with but, he couldn't be attractive to them. He had no problem with people who are gay/bi/pan and so forth he just was sure he wasn't lgbt.

Carlton nodded and smiled back,pushing away that odd feeling,"we should."


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A body has been found!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi does anyone actually care about this?Probably not either way, I decided to add actual plotlines!

Michael was slammed into the wall by his father,"I hate when other men touch you but,,,,I also love it",he whispers,pressing a hand onto Michael's crotch.

"I know you do,,,now I need to start on dinner",Michael says,he liked the feeling of being touched but at the same time loathed it. William bit his ear and started to undo his pants,"father,I'm serious",he says in a harsh tone,elbowing him slightly.

"Michael,it's fine",William says,sliding a hand up Michael's shirt,"I just want you",he says,kissing him on the neck.

"Father",Michael repeated,trying to get out of his hold. William grunted and tightened his grip on Michael,"Michael",he says,angry cracking in his voice as he slammed the teens face into the wall. 

"Mhmm,I love you but,you cannot resist me",William whispers, slamming Michael's head into the wall again. 

Sparks crossed Michael's vision and he could feel the side of his head bleed,sticky blood running down his face and soaking in his hair,"now,get in your knees",William commanded, and Michael did as he was told.

William turned him around where now his head was right at the level of William's waist. William smiled and undid his belt and then pants letting them drop slowly. His erection was now very noticeable and he looked down at Michael, "Open up",he commanded,pulling down his boxers. 

Michael opened his mouth as wide as he could. 

Michael gagged as he felt William forcing himself into the back of his throat. He gripped Michael's hair and started to thrust into his face roughly,moaning softly. 

"Good boy",William moans as he coutine.

*****

A week had past sense the events with Michael and Clay. Temptation did come over Clay everytime he glanced at the phone at night. 

He sighed as he dragged his hands through his hair,"Burke did you hear what happened?"A younger officer,whose name was like Andy,came barging into his office.

"No,what happened?"Clay asked,looking up from the papers. 

"A body….one if the missing kids have been found",Andy answers,Clay bolted up,he had been dealing with this case for a few months,5 kids all went missing on the same day. 

"Where,when,I",he was unsure what to say,he followed Andy out the room,Clay wasn't head of the case but,he did have to help with the files and keeping track of everything.

****

"Michael",William voice was soft and quiet,with only the smallest hint of anger,he had to be quiet with the other two kids back home from their mother's. Michael never visited his mother,his father wouldn't be happy if he did."Michael wake up",he hissed shaking the young boy.

"Huh,what is it father",he asks,rolling over to face his father,he liked whenever things were calmer,whenever his little siblings were home. Sadly that did mean he followed and did everything William asked him just so neither Lizzie or Junior will get hurt or touched. "Is something wrong,love",he asked,whenever he noticed William was half dressed and out of the bed.

"They found one of the bodies",William says,"the bodies I had you hide",he added,more angry sliding out of his voice.

"Uh oh",Michael mumbled,as he felt himself be pushed down on the bed by William.

"Uh oh,indeed, now tell me boy,are you trying to get us caught",he snarled,pressing his hands into Michael throat.

"N-no!it's just one body,I thought I got them all...Im sorry",Michael choked out,trying to pry his father fist off of his thin neck. William pressed harder and shook Michael a little before pulling away.

"Just a body,now they are talking about how the others are probably dead and going to start searching for the other bodies...did you hide them near each other?" William asked,still sitting on Michael.

"No,sir,at least an hour or so apart and I tried to bury each as deep as I could…",Michael answers,William nodded and kissed him roughly.

Michael moaned into the kiss and wrapped his legs around his father pulling him closer,William smiled and pulled away,"God I love you so much",he whispers,before getting off of him,"I have to go into work",he says,sighing sadly. 

Michael nodded and sat up,he glanced at the clock,it was only 6 am. There's no real point of going back to bed though plus,he would be getting in an hour for school anyways. He listens as William's footsteps stalked down the stairs, out the door and finally got up once he heard the car start up and drive off.

****

Carlton sat awkwardly again,next to Michael in math class. They hadn't spoken really after the whole dad thing. 

"Hey uhh did you hear they might be close to cracking that case with those kids",Carlton says to Michael,Michael flinched and blinked.

"What?"he says,trying to seem like he doesn't know,"oh…the 5",he mutters.

"Yeah...umm they found a body of one of them….last night….no one suppose to know but,I overheard..my dad..",he stopped himself the second he mentioned his dad,his and Michael's face flushing.

"Ah yeah..that...wow",Michael says,awkwardly,"like ...dead...boy?"he asked,already knowing the answer.

"Yeah...it's crazy...this town is so small who would of thought..something like that would happened",Carlton says,"like they all were at Freddys and just disappeared".

Michael tensed at his words,"yeah...do you...do you think they might think Mr.Henry or my father did it?"he asked,mostly to himself than anyone else.

"I'm not sure,I'm not...yeah,I hope not your dad...is weird but,yeah and Charlie's dad is just way too sweet and I've seen apologize to the animatronics just for knocking into them",Carlton says,he hadn't realized it but,they were both talking in quiet voices. Which was a good thing but,it was odd how no one seemed to question them.

"Yeah...after school can we talk…?"Michael asked,tapping his hand on his desk.

"Oh..yeah sure we can",Carlton says, it felt so awkward to talk to him but,it needed to be done.

"Okay cool cool",Michael says,just as the bell rings,silencing them and the class.

***

Michael sat on the edge of Carlton bed as Carlton finished putting away his backpack and coat.

"So..",Carlton says,he wasn't sure what to say about the dad thing.

"Look I'm sorry about the whole banging your dad…and yeah...that was definitely crossing some lines but, it probably won't happen again",Michael says,sighing and laying back on the bed. Carlton went and sat next to his head.

Carlton sighed,"it's weird and gross ,I rather not think about it,just I saw you two and just ew",he says. Michael nodded and sat up and slid himself next to Carlton. He placed a hand on Carlton's thigh and pulled him close,kissing him on the cheek.

Carlton's eyes went wide and his whole face red,"M-Michael the hell",he says,he liked it,like a lot but,at the same time,there was no way he was into other guys."I don't swing that um way",he was blushing harder and Michael just giggled,kissing him on the neck then biting softly on it.

"Fuck,Michael",Carlton says,as Michael pushed him down,climbing on top of him. "Michael,fuck off",Carlton says,shoving Michael off of him and off of the bed. Michael seemed a bit surprised and sat up. 

"Ouch,a simple no would have been good",he whined,his head has been spinning all day. He looked at Carlton who looked pissed off. It was strange to see someone mad at him. Well to see anyone besides his father but yeah.

"What is wrong with you",Carlton snapped,"You disgust me sometimes",his words were like a slap to Michael's face,it felt odd to be called such cruel things by anyone but his father or one of his "partners".

"Sorry,I got carried away",Michael's voice came out weak and small. He was sorry but also pissed off at Carlton,he wasn't use to being rejected like that.

"Can you leave,you've done enough and I don't need you hitting on me",Carlton says,he sounded so mad at him,it made Michael want to cry. Michael nodded and got up,grabbing his book bag and speed walking out. He could feel small tears forming in his eyes.

He was quick to leave,but,was stopped by Clay at the front door.

"Michael?What are you-",he stopped as Michael started to sob. "Do you want to go on a drive with me?"Clay asked,placing a hand on Michael's shoulder and kissing his forehead.

Michael nodded and let himself be lead out of the house and into the car. 

They didn't say much Clay drove on the normal roads,no only whenever he got onto some back road did Michael finally speak. 

"I think Carlton hates me...I know most people don't actually like me",Michael confessed,"I'm not likeable".

"What's not to like about you,you seem like a good person to me",Clay says,slowing down the car,they have reached what looks the sad remains of a park. Michael felt a shiver run through him,about 10 minutes up the road was where he buried Cassidy's body. 

"Well I'm an asshole for starters,half my thoughts are just sex,I'm an asshole and I'm an asshole and have a boring and unlikable personality",he answered as Clay turned off the car. 

"I doubt it,truly Michael,you seem charming and nice",he says,smiling softly at the boy. Michael felt butterflies form in his stomachs,it was weird to actually get a complaint from someone older than him. "The swings still work here",Clay adds,still smiling at him. 

There's something about the blonde man's smile that just felt comforting and nice to Michael. Michael nodded and wiped his face,"alright sir",Michael says,undoing his seat belt and getting out of the car,Clay doing the same. 

They went and sat on a pair of swings that were side by side,it started with small talk that slowly involves into Clay opening up about his past marriage and drinking problems. Michael already knew about these things from Mr.Henry making short mentions of them as he and Clay where some what friends. 

"...What's up with um you and your father?"Clay asked,Michael tensed up from his question.

"Well,you already know our relationship is close...I'm not sure,I'm not attractive to him or anything,he is quite into me...I like it though,just the sex and how rough he can be…",Michael ambits,he wasn't lying but,he wanted to say is that William was abusive,sure rough sex was nice but,William takes stuff way to far and is abusive. 

Clay put a hand on Michaels shoulder,"kid..you know that's not healthy or okay…",he says,as if he wasn't attractive to Michael though,he guessed he wasn't on the same level as he wasn't Michael's father even if it was still bad.

"I Know,I know,just let's drop it please,it's something I rather not think about",Michael says,his grip on the rusty swing chains had caused his hands to start to bleed. Clay got up from his swing and hugged Michael,kissing him on the cheek. "Clay..I hate him..I hate my father",Michael sobs,as he lets go of the chains and wraps his arms around the man kneeling down in front of him. 

He tucked his head into Clay's neck ,letting the tears and snot stream down his face,as he sobbed. Clay rocked him gently, humming a song silently to Michael. "It's okey Michael,one day everything is going to be okey and normal for you",he whispers,as he started to rubbed Michael's back. 

"I just want things to be okey now",Michael chokes out,pulling away and rubbing at his face. 

"How about we get you cleaned up",Clay offers,scooping Michael up. They were about the same height but, Michael was light and thin and easy to hold. 

He let Clay carry him and lay him the back of the car. As he was being laid down Clay kissed him softly on the lips, "I think I have some baby wipes in the front",he says,wiping at Michael's eyes.

Clay made his way to the front of the car and in the glove box found some wipes and a three band aids, not enough for both of Michael's hands. He sighed and made his way back to Michael,he took both of his hands and started to clean them,he listening as Michael winced in pain. "Are you almost done",Michael asked after a short bit.

Clay chuckled, he had a deep laugh that turned Michael on. "Sorry about that",he says,as he applies the three bandaids to the what looked like the worst wounds."now hop up in the front I'll drive you home",Clay says,leaning down and kissing the young teen again. Michael kissed him back,he liked to kiss people,it always felt nice to have his lips on someone else as odd as that sounds. 

Clay pulled back after a few seconds,"love you",he whispers,getting up and heading to the drivers seat,Michael did the same. 

They didn't say anything really as Clay drove them back to the town and then Michael back home, they simply listened to old country music. Michael kinda liked the songs,they were clearly from Clay's days.

Michael felt some dread as he realizes the sun was going down and he will have to go home.

They pulled into the driveway,William was on the porch with Mr.Henry,they were both smoking. Mr.Henry was smiling wide and laughing about something William must have said.

Clay kept his distance from the porch and where he dropped Michael off,he didn't want Henry to see him dropping off Michael.

"B-bye Sir,thanks a lot",Michael says,getting out of the car and waving.

"Bye,Michael,and remember I'm here for you",Clay says,waving back before letting Michael slam the door shut and driving off.


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I forgot which chapter I'm on!

They didn't speak to each other much even after another two weeks had past by. 

Clay made his way home once again,he had been staying out a little later talking to the Afton kid and just silently following for him,a part of wishes this kid didn't give him so many emotions though at the same time loved it.

He opened the door to a pissed off Carlton on the couch, clearly waiting for him.

***

Clay and Carlton sat on the couch,not speaking.It had been over an hour sense he got home.

"...How are you…?"Clay asked,turning to his son,who was looking away."I don't want awkward silence forever",Clay muttered,Carlton looked up to him,he looked upset and Clay just wanted to pat his back and tell him everything was going to be okay.

"...You're still seeing him…",Carlton half-asked,already knowing the answer. "I know it ,I know it your still fucking him",he snapped,and he just knew it with how Michael's behavoir has been around him. He was happy and preppy most of the time but, seemed to deflate some around Carlton,and he was sure it had to do with their little fight and the stuff with Carlton's dad.

Clay sighed,"We aren't having sex…. We are talking yes but,no sex…",he answered,he felt uncomfortable having this conversation with his kid. 

Carlton seemed frustrated by his answer,"you just don't get it, I doubt you'll like it if I want and fucked Michael's dad!" Clay had to admit he would be gross out if anyone had bang Michael's dad, well he has done it but,William was…..something.

"Carlton!just listen,we agreed not to do anything",he half-lied,they had done some stuff like making out and feeling each others bodies but,haven't really had sex sensed everything has started." Just leave it be",he says,getting up and started to leave the room.

"You know he tried to make a um move on me",Carlton says,causing Clay to freeze in place. Carlton wasn't expecting that but ,it made him realize one thing. "You think he cares about you?You really think you and him have something going on whenever um he's just using you for his own sexual pleasures",Carlton laughed ,holy shit his father was stupid. 

Clay didn't respond, he wanted to say something but,was unsure what to say,"...I do…",he muttered,feeling the shame rise within his body. Something about being mocked and belittle by his son made him sick to the stomach. 

"That's sad,he won't ever actually love you,if he did ,he wouldn't have tried making a move on me,if he did he wouldn't still be flirting with other guys at school",Carlton couldn't stopped laughing,he could feel tears running down his face unsure if they were from laughing or if he was actually crying.

Clay just left the room,he wasn't sure how to feel,almost everyday after his long day of work he would meet up with Micheal at those swings and it was chilling how much the two actually had in common and how mature the kid seemed to be for his age. 

All the sweet and soft "I love yous",Michael will whisper as he kissed Clay against the neck and chest drove him crazy. The way he was with his words and with physical affection made him yearn for more and more. His teasing and radical personality and words that digged Clay's grave deeper and deeper. 

****

Calrton went straight to where Michael was every single day,he hung around some douche bags in the front of the school,Carlton calls them the fur bags cause they were these stupid animal mask everytime they go to Freddys. He approached the group cleary angry, "MICHAEL FUCKING AFTON",he half-yelled causing Michael to spin around at him."I'M GOING TO KILL YOU",he says,a few other kids were staring and so was his little crew.

"Oh h-hey Carlton",Michael says looking nervous as he slowly backs up from the pissed off blonde. 

"DON'T TALK TO ME LIKE WE'RE ON GOOD TERMS,YOU FUCKED MY DAD AND TRIED HITTING ON ME",Carlton said,pinning Michael against the school. Michael gasped and whimpered at this sudden and violent motion. Michael placed a comforting hand onto Carlton's face who froze.

"Why don't we skip today and actually talk cause it seems like you're really angry and I don't think it's at me",Michael whispers softly,kissing Carlton on the forehead,"Come on",he beckons as he pulls away from him and starts to leave. Carlton follows areft him, still pissed off. But,he wasn't wrong,he was mostly pissed off at his father as Michael was a child...the same age as Carlton but,was immature.

Michael lead them to his truck,it was a small red truck. They climbed into it and Michael drove right to the swings,neither of them spoke during the whole drive. 

"You're mad at your father",Michael says,as he barks the truck in front of the swings,turning it off. "And you have every right to be,I'm not here to dismiss your feelings,let them out",he adds,giving Carlton a soft smile.

"I just...um...It's just werid and wrong and he hasn't been home as much and it's been so quiet in the house sense mother left and with him staying out to work on the case with the kids and staying out to hang with you ,I've just been alone",he blurted out,tears slowly running down his face,"I've been having weird feelings about a lot of things and I'm confused as fuck right now",Carlton felt somewhat relieved with just blurting everything out. "I'm a mess and I want to be angry at someone",he sighed and closed his eyes,laying back in his seat.

Michael studied him,"Darling,I'm sorry,I'm not good at words but",he leaned over and gave Carlton a hug. He patted Carlton's head and started to rock him ,softly humming.Carlton sobbed in Michael's arms. Each shake of Carlton's body made Michael pity him. He pity both Carlton and Clay, both of them don't seem to realize how similar they are,both are very sensitive and open to the world. 

It's quite easy to get them to let their guards down and it was easy to gang both of their trust. "Breathe Carlton",Michael whispered,kissing him on the forehead. "Breathe",he mumbled as Carlton sobs turned into shaky and weak breaths. 

Carlton wiped at his and pulled away,"I'm just a wreck...I'm sorry um I'm really not that angry at you it's mostly at my father",he says,sighing.

"I get you,I get you honestly,there things my father has done that has just enraged me",Michael says,drumming his fingers on the dashboard,"but...your father is more than likely stressed by the 6 missing kids case,so,maybe just wait a little while,let things cool and calm",Michael suggests,thinking if the right words to say.

"He does care for you,love you,he's horrible at showing it,horrible at affection and smells funky",Michael says,"take your time,love,try to process everything slowly",he says.

Carlton felt odd now,he wasn't sure but,how Michael said the 6 missing kids with such confidence ,just felt odd.

"...Michael",he says,looking up now with his blood shot eyes,Michael turns to him a face of confusion,"...never mind,just wanted to look at you",he whispers,it wasn't true but,he wanted to ask what he meant by 6 missing kids. Clay sure as hell wouldn't tell the son of one of their main suspects if there was hidden information.

"That's gay",Michael says,kissing Calrton on the forehead,"now why don't we go get some ice cream and have some fun",Michael suggests,smiling brightlt at Carlton.

Carlton's feelings for him weren't romantic but, he couldn't help but feel joy upon seeing his smile and gentle warmth feeling his body at his soft words. "Sounds like fun",Carlton says,smiling back.


	6. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> William's knows Michael has a lover!

Clay sighed as he and Michael sat in the back of Michael's truck,he leaned his head against Michael's shoulder,"I'm so exhausted today,so much paperwork today",he whispered. Michael petted him on the head,something he realized Clay loved. 

The older man closed his eyes and seemed to fall asleep. He looked so peaceful and calm,tired but calm. 

Michael should leave,he was becoming too attached and soft with this man. But,he liked being around him. He brought some joy and peace in his life. But,he was part of the reason Clay was stressed,he helped hide the bodies….he is covering up his father's crimes.

Michael interlocked their hands together and rubbed his knuckles,he lifted their hands and kissed it. Clay eyes flutter opened and he smiled softly at Michael. Michael smiled back and squeezed Clay's hand,Clay squeezing back. 

They smiled at each other,"you're so cute",Clay whispers,looking Michael in the eyes. "And You're quite handsome yourself, Sir",Michael whispered back,taking his free hand and pressing it into Clay's face,feeling the scruff on his face.

Clay leaned into Michael and kissed him on the lips. Michael kissed him back and pulled away,"God, I want to stay with you forever",he ambits. 

"You can always visit my house whenever and when yours old enough, you can stay with me if that's what you truly desire",he says,regretting his words right afterwards as Michael burst into tears. "Shit,did I say the wrong thing,I'm sorry",he says,pulling the boy into a hug.

"N-no you're just,,,god you're way to caring and nice,,holy fucking shit I love you",Michael says,kissing Clay,he loved this man and he fucking hated it and loved it at the same time,"Once I'm old enough I defeintly want to move in with you",he whispers,tucking his head into Clay's neck and climbing onto his lap and cuddling against him.

****  
"Carlton came by looking for you",William says,the second Michael stepped into the house,"funny,how you two have been spending time together",he adds,Michael shut the door and froze in front of it.

"It's funny how you were hanging out with him today but,he came by asking if you were home as you had forgotten your backpack at his house even though you told me you were at his house",William was smiling softly at Michael, "who have you been spending time with?"he asked.

Michael was shaking,he pinned himself against the door as William approached him not saying anything. William pinned his arms to the door.

Michael gasped as William bit into his neck,"tell me my sweet boy",he whispered,taking one hand and putting it on Michael's hip. 

"I-I can't",Michael whimpered, causing William to stop his act and throw the small boy to the ground.

The young boy was quick to shield himself as William picked up a vase and threw it at him,the glass and water going all over him,"TELL ME",William screamed.

Michael whimpered in pain as he could feel the blood run down his arms,"I can't tell you",he yelled,crawling away from his father who grabbed him by the back of the head,yanking on his hair.

"WHY CAN'T TELL ME",he barked into his face before stopping and letting Michael go,"did you find yourself a lover?"he asked,Michael nodded his head slowly before he felt his father's shoe kicking him in the face. He gasped and tried to covered his face but,having shoes slammed against open wounds was worst than his face so he let down his guard. 

He could feel his nose swelling up and knew he wouldn't be going to school for a week and would have no choice but,to wear that stupid fox mask his father made him wear. He hated it but it did get him some sorta not really friends. William stopped and walked away,"clean up",he calls too Michael,who watched him leave the room and listen to him go up stairs.

He got up still shaking,using his shirt to wipe the blood from his face ,he looked up and seeing Junior standing in the doorway staring at Michael. "Sweetheart ,you should be in bed",Michael says,trying to smile at him,"how about you go lay back down and I'll come in and sing a song or two for you",it hurt to force such a big but gentle grin at Junior who just nodded and left.

Michael grabbed the broom and mop and cleaned up the mess. Before,cleaning up his arms and bandaging up his arms. Than,he quickly headed up stairs and made his way to Junior's room. 

Junior was waiting and perked up once he saw Michael,"song!"he whispers,he was almost 10 but, struggles with most words and was pretty much mute which was no biggy. Michael smiled at him and came and laid on the bed with him.

Junior kissed Michael on the cheek and clunged onto him as Michael started seeing you are my sunshine to him over and over until the small boy feel asleep. 

He laid the boy neatly on the bed and tucked him in,pressing a kiss to his forehead. He began to leave but,stopped at the doorway,Junior was way too sweet and innocent and it pained Michael. Junior had a soft round face and messy black curly hair and light blue eyes,a few freckles on his pale cheeks. "Sleep well",Michael whispered into the quiet room. 

He peeked into Elizabeth's room,wishing a goodnight to her too. She was short and chubby with long ginger hair and lots of freckles. Her eyes are green and she loved being sassy to adults and Michael. She was a good kid,a little weird and liked to call Michael mommy which was just borderline creepy in his book but,he didn't mind it too much.

He did pretty much raise Elizabeth,as both William and his and Junior's Mother was neglectful of her. She came from an affair between William and some random co-worker. The co-worker was quick to leave Elizabeth and skip town. And William and Kimberly were quick to just try and forget about her.

Michael was surprised William hadn't killed her,maybe it's because, Michael always got in the way whenever William was mad. If Elizabeth did something and William stormed off or seemed like he was going to strike her,Michael was quick to say something flirty or get physically with William. It was a way to calm him and distract him. 

Michael would whisper fake loveling words into his father's ears just to keep him calm. 

Michael sighed and finally left Elizabeth's room,he was reluctant to go to his room as William and Michael pretty much shared a room. William's room was treated more as a workplace than an actual bedroom. 

He opened the door slowly and silently made his way to the bed,strping to his shirt and boxers before laying right next to William. William turned to him and pulled him into his arms,kissing his neck softly.

"Father,I'm quite tired,we can do stuff tomorrow while the kids are at school",Michael whispers. 

William grunted and pulled away,turning around and not saying anything else. Michael turned away from and closed his eyes,he won't be able to take this much longer.

****  
White and black spots went across his vision as William slammed his face into the counter before making "love" to him.

Michael hated it but,he had to let it happen,he couldn't resist him and just had to keep up his game. And once William was done,Michael was left with cleaning up the mess and taking care of the house.

"I love you Michael",William whispers,kissing him on the lips as he helped Michael put his pants back on. "So much",he added kissing him again before leaving.

"I'll be out for a while,,,business reasons",William says,Michael knew he was going to go get drunk,get a hotel room with a stripper and probably kill them and have Michael hide the body the next day. Michael was glad he didn't have to see the bodies most of the time,William was kind enough to chop than up and put them into bags. 

"Alrighty,have fun,my love",Michael says,putting back on his shirt and waving William bye. William left without saying anything leaving Michael alone. He had a good 4 hours before the kids will be home. 

He cleaned up the house and made sure everything was tidy and neat, he did this almost everyday. Michael then made his way home and started typing in Clay's phone number.

"Hello,Sir?"Michael says,the second he heard the phone get picked up. 

"Mhm,Michael,,why are you calling me,,,shouldn't you be at school",Clay's voice asked,Michael could hear the drumming of either a pencil or leg in the background. "Is there a problem?"

"I just...wanted to give you a heads up that I probably won't be able to meet up with you for a bit,,,father is getting suspicious and jealous",Michael sighs,laying down on his bed,"I love you,I'll call you whenever I know I can meet up".

"I,,,Michael are you hurt?"he asked,his voice becoming stern and serious.

"I'm completely fine,Sir,just trying to keep my father off my back",Michael half-lied,"I'll call you later my love",he says,quickly hanging up.

Michael waited a good minute to see if Clay would call back before getting up and going down stairs. He went and sat down on the couch and flipped on the TV,scrolling through random channels before finding some movie.

***

As the movie started to end a small knock came to the door. There was still a good 2 hours before the kids got home. Michael got up and went to the door and opened it to Clay. 

"Michael!"he says,he ambittly pulled him into a kiss,"You made me worried, sorry,I left work early just to check on you",he confessed,blushing deeply. Michael kissed him back and smiled.

"It's fine but I'm completely fine",he repeats himself,placing a hand to his chest. Clay was staring right at his bandages,"did you do that?"Clay asked,looking at Michael's arms.

Michael froze,his shaking came back,"I-no it wasn't me",he answered,taking a step back. He felt like Clay would be angry at him for letting himself get hurt like how Wiliam would. "It was father,,,I'm sorry sir",he apologized,he wasn't sure why he was sorry. 

Clay stepped into the house,"Can we sit down?"Clay askes,Michael nodded trying not to cry as Clay waltzes over to the couch. Michael was quick to shut and lock the door. Michael followed him on the couch,trying not to look at Clay.

"I love you,you're not in trouble,I'm not sure why you're so upset,,,,I,,,I want to be able to protect you",Clay whispers,picking Micheal up and placing him on his lap. "This isn't your fault",he whispered,kissing Michael on the neck. Michael wrapped his whole body around Clay's,softly sobbing into his shoulder. 

Clay shushed him and kissed him on the head,he rubbed Michael on the shoulder with one hand and patted him with the other."One day you will get to leave him",Clay whispers,kissing Michael again.

Michael continued to cry, his words felt genuine but,he knew it was all a lie. He would never be able to get rid of William,he would never be able to wash away the blood that stained his and William's hands. 

"I-I love you so much",Michael says,looking at Clay and kissing him over and over. "I love you I love you,oh my,I love you",he whimpered as he continued kissing him over and over until they made their way upstairs, undressing each other.


	7. 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonding time and some clubbing!

Michael laughed as he opened up the door to Elizabeth holding a frog and Junior standing a good 10 feet away from her. Clay was standing at the staircase,unsure what to do.

"MOMMY LOOK I GOT A NEW PET!HIS NAME IS BOOBS",she yelled,running into the house. Junior waited a bit more before running in and hiding between Michael's legs. 

"An ugly beast",Junior whispered as Elizabeth laughed and tried to put the frog in Junior's face.Michael had to stop her ,holding her back with one hand,she turned to Clay and dropped the poor frog.

"WHO ARE YOU?ARE YOU A FRIEND OF MOMMY?"she yelled at the top of her lungs,"I love meeting new people",she was a social butterfly and truly did though she was very loud. 

Junior eyed Clay suspiciously,"who are you?". Clay stood there uncomfortably as the kid eyes burned into his legs.

"I'm a friend...of Michael's",Clay answers,shuffling awkwardly, it was odd to see Michael's younger sister call him mommy. "Name Clay",he says,putting his hands in his pocket.

"Hey,kids,don't you all got homework",Michael says,before Elizabeth could start questioning Clay. 

She frowned and turned to Michael,"I'll only do it if you let me have some gookies afterwards",she huffs,crossing her arms and sticking her button nose in the air. Michael sighed and looked down at Junior who was still hiding. "Same here...cookies…", he whispered.

"Alirghty,fine, William's not going to be home so get started and me and Clay will make cookies", Michael says,clapping his hands together and smiling brightly at the two kids. The two giggled and ran right for the dining room,Clay smiled,he could remember when Carlton was that young. Nothing could get him to do his homework. 

Michael smiled at him and closed the door,"Want to start on the cooking?"Michael half-asked as the two headed to the kitchen.

***

Michael had to walk Clay through most of the steps of baking cookies,"okey,now all you have to do is stir it and I'll get the pan ready",Michael says,handing Clay the bowl. 

Clay nodded and started to stir as Michael grabbed out a cooking pan and laid parchment paper on it. 

"If you don't mind me asking….what's up with the mom thing?"He asks,hoping he didn't make things awkward.

Michael stopped in his work,and turned to Clay,leaning on the counter and drumming his fingers. "It's complicated but,to put it frankly,I've raised them like they were my own,mainly Elizabeth",he answers,"neither of our parents our fond of her simply because she came from an affair",he adds. 

Clay was unsure what to say,"She doesn't seem to mind it so much,she see me less as a brother and more of a mother and I've expected that",Michael shrugs.

"Ohh that's,damn",Clay really couldn't think of what to say,he was a little worried he had to do with Michael's and William's relationship but,this was a little better.

Michael smiled,"You've stirred enough,put in the fridge for a bit",he says,hopping onto the counter. Clay set the dough in the fridge and headed to where Michael was at. Michael smiled at him and placed his arms on Clay's shoulder leaning down and bringing their foreheads together. They stayed like this for a good two minutes before a scream came from the dinning room and then Elizabeth dashing into the kitchen. 

Right behind her was Junior with a small book,he was trying to hit her. She was quick to tried to hide behind Clay's leg but,Junior threw the book hitting her right the face.

"STUPID",Junior yelled,sticking his tounge at her. She stuck her tongue out back at him going pfftt and getting spit all over Clay.

"Hey!"Michael yelled,causing the two to freeze,"Why are you fighting?"he asked,looking at them sternly.

"Called me sstupid",Junior answers,blushing and shuffling his feet,clearly ashamed of his actions.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes,"It's true,you are stupid",she says,unwedging herself from Clay and crossing her arms at Junior and sticking her tongue out again.

"Am not",Junior protested, stamping his feet at her. 

Clay couldn't help but,chuckled at the kids ,Michael just sighed and shaked his head. "Kids..am I right?"Michael whispers softly as Elizabeth and Junior started yelling at each other.

"They got a lot of energy",Clay says,as Elizabeth chased Junior out of the room. Michael smiled and kissed Clay on the forehead before resting his head back onto Clay's again. 

Michael closed his eyes and hummed,as he placed his hands into Clay's short blonde hair. Clay smiled and put his arm around Michael's wasit. Michael looked up and kissed him again. Clay kissed back and they pulled away from each other smiling softly and keeping eye contact.

"I love your eyes",Michael whispers,Clay had deep royal blue eyes. 

Clay blushed,"and i love yours and I love you",he whispered,staring right into Michael's pale green eyes. Michael smiled and kissed him again,"the dough is probably ready to bake!"Michael says,kissing Clay again and hoping off the counter. 

***

"I invited Carlton over",Michael says,as he pops the cookies in the oven,"just for dinner". 

"He already knows you're over here,I told him,I know I should've asked but,yeah",Michael shrugs as he closes the oven,"He seems chill with everything to an extend,we have talked some",Michael adds,as he sets a timer on the oven.

Clay nodded,"that's alright,I was thinking of suggesting he comes over",Clay confesses,digging his hands in his pockets. 

Just before Michael could say anything Junior came in the room,"we done",he says,smiling up at Michael. Michael smiled and beckoned him to come over,scoping up the boy in his arms.

"And the cookies will be done in 30 minutes",Michael says,holding the small boy,who just smiled. 

Elizabeth came in next,"are they done?"she asked,Michael shaked his head no,he kissed Junior on the head and set him down. 

"Go put the tv on",Michael suggested,shooing the two away.

"Watch it with us and Glay can watch with us",Elizabeth says,smiling before leaving the room. Michael smiled and picked Junior back up. 

"Come on Glay,let's go",he says,smirking at Clay,"Gay,hurry up",Michael laughs,as Clay rolls his eyes and follows the two out of the room.

****

Once the cookies were done Michael was quick to grab them and bring them out. They watched some Disney princess movie that Clay baremy processed as he soon fell asleep during it.

Elizabeth looked at the sleeping man,"can we do his makeup?"she asked,she asked this anytime someone fell asleep around her. Michael remembered when he let John spend the night and they had given him clown makeup and he was not happy when he woke up.

Michael nodded,"go get some supplies and glitter",he says,she ran off up the stairs. He laid Clay down on the couch,Junior watching him.

Elizabeth came back and handed Michael the make up. Michael gave Clay bright red lipstick,orange and pink eyeshadow,some blush and foundation ,and fake eyelashes. Then he let Elizabeth throw a small amount of glitter on him before there was a knock on the door.

Michael got up and opened it to Carlton,Carlton was about to say something but stopped once he saw Michael's arms. "Don't ask",Michael says,smiling,"I haven't started on dinner but,everyone in the living room",he says,letting Carlton in. 

Carlton has only been at Michael's house about three times now,something about has always gave off bad vibes and he did avoid it. The first time he came over was a few years ago and a fight had broken out between Michael and his dad,which was super fucking awkward. Then,the time he and John came over and caught Michael and Clay doing stuff. Then,just like a day ago he went to drop off Michael's bookbag and had talked to William. 

William had questioned him a little,let him come into the living room and tried to chat with him but,Carlton booked it. It was so off,mostly with how all the lights besides a single lamp had been turned off and seemed to be no one but,William.

He walked into the living room where Michael's two siblings were laughing about something. Then he saw his dad,who was dead asleep but covered in makeup. He turned to Michael who started laughing,Carlton joined him.

Their laughter seemed to wake up Clay who blinked slowly and looked around confused. His confusion made them start to laugh even more. 

"Dad,,uh go look in a mirror",Carlton says,laughing even more. Clay sighed and closed his eyes and laid back down.

"Is there something on my face?"he asked,touching his own lips. Clay looked at the lipstick on his hand and sighed,getting up and slowly headed to one of the bathrooms. He wasn't angry more like what the fuck is on my face! Michael followed after him and Carlton stayed in the living room.

Elizabeth smiled at Carlton,"You look like Glay! Also mommy's really good at make-up",she explained,"What's your name!Mine is Elizabeth and that William but,we call him Junior!"she was bouncing up and down. 

"Oh umm I'm Carlton..",Carlton answered,he looked over at Junior who was watching him closely.

****

Michael helped Clay wash off the makeup,"You would make a great drag queen",Michael says,kissing Clay on the lips. 

Clay rolled his eyes,"I don't have the confidence",he laughed, kissing Michael back,Michael smiled and continued wiping gently at the face.

"What do you want for dinner?"Michael asked,it was getting close to 6 and that's when Michael usually started on dinner.

Clay shrugged,"I don't know",he answers,pulling Michael close to him,he was sitting on the edge of the bathtub. Michael sat down on his lap,wrapping his legs around Clay. He kissed Clay on the neck and then on the lips again,"I adore you so much",Michael whispers into his ears before he want back to cleaning his face.

****

They all sat at the table,Elizabeth and Junior were talking about school to Michael. Clay watched closely,he was impressed by how much Michael was like a parent to these kids.

Carlton excused himself tk the bathroom. He slipped upstairs,he was just curious about some things. He opened the second door in the hall,he thought it was Michael's room but,it seemed to be an office. There was a side table with a single tape on it and a player next to it. He put it into the player.

"Tape 55,I wish it was my 6th tape,oddly enough I only keep these so one day everyone will know",a voice said,it was a man's voice,Carlton was sure it was William's. "They know about one body,they know about 5 kids,,,I did it,it is all my fault. I had my son hide the bodies for me. It's was simple and easy,all 5 missing kids were together the 6th though,he was all alone ….",Carlton quickly stopped the tape.

He put it into his pocket and headed back downstairs. He didn't saw much through the entire meal and didn't say much as he and Clay both headed back home. 

"Carlton you alright?"Clay asked as they got inside the house. 

Calrton nodded,"I just have a bit of an upset stomach",he lied,he did feel sick but,not from the tacos they ate.

Clay nodded and headed off to his room,Carlton did the same. He set the tape on his dresser and searched for his headphones. 

He plugged the tape into his box and sped through the first half. 

"was all alone….I know the kid's father,it's funny,he won't say anything because I have too much on him. Plenty of proof he has done stuff with my oldest son who still a minor...sadly. Which sounds odd,but,it's a way to make money. Michael gets tossed around and used but,he doesn't mind after all he love me…",there was a long drawn out sigh. 

"I don't know why I started these tapes...maybe I want someone to listen to them...maybe I want one of my younger kids to listen to them and fear more than ever. Or maybe for a friend of Michael's to find it and keep it,"that part felt like he was talking to Carlton. He felt goose bumps on his arms and legs and a little shiver came over him. 

William started to go into details of everything he did to those kids,he talked about how he killed them,the things he did after they were dead. Carlton laid in bed,listening to the tape over and over,it didn't feel real.

He felt sick to his stomach then a tap came to his window. He bolted up,he was already freaking out from the tape and now Michael was at his window. He was in a tree and he looked annoyed. 

Carlton walked over and opened the window,Michael climbed into his room,"You took one of his tapes,did you listen to it?"Michael asked,shutting the window.

Carlton seemed hesitant to answer but nodded his head. 

Michael cursed and started pacing the room,"sit for just a second..did you tell your father?"he asked as Carlton sat on the bed. Carlton shocked his head no.

Michael seemed relieved by that answer,he made his ways to bed. "Don't scream",he says,before covering Carlton's mouth and shoving him down on the bed,he pulled out a knife and put it to his neck. Carlton froze up,would Michael kill him,he thought. 

The cold blade felt like acid on his skin and he wanted to scream but, listens to Michael. "Don't tell anyone,I'm going to take the tape and leave and no harm will come to or the people we..you love ,no harm to anyone you love",he whispers,Carlton nodded. 

Michael removed his hand from Carlton's mouth,the knife still at his throat. "I understand",he whispered out,petrified to move. Michael smiled,and let go of Carlton. He reached into Carltons tape player and took the tape.

He turned to Carlton,"sorry about this",it was too dark to see what he did and suddenly Carlton was submerged in total darkness then passed out.

***

Carlton woke up with a huge headache and felt sick to his stomach,he had such a strange dream. He was about to get up whenever he saw his window was left opened.

It wasn't a dream then,he thought as he got and closed it and locked it. That wasn't a dream was it. 

He sat back on his bed,that wasn't a dream. He now knew who killed all those kids and fuck Michael Afton was in the mix of it. From what he could remember Michael didn't kill anyone just hid the bodies.

Carlton wanted to tell his dad but, god it would hurt on so many different levels and ways. And Michael will get harm in the process after all he did hide the bodies.

He needed to visit Michael.

****

"I got the tape back",Michael says,throwing it onto William's desk,"don't leave shit where people can take it",he adds. 

William didn't respond,"did you kill him?"he asked,as he picked up the tape. 

Michael rolled his eyes,"Course not,he's my fucking friend and I know he won't tell",he answered,"when will Mrs.Henry be here?"he asked,changing the subject. 

Henry always came by about business stuff and sometimes to hang out. He always had Charlie tagged along and Michael loved Charlie. Not in a romantic but,she was like a sister to him and was badass as hell. 

"Should be soon,do you mind waiting in the living room for him?",William asked,looking at the tape and sighing. 

Michael smiled,"alrighty,I'll call you when he comes",Michael answered heading down stairs.

Did you kill him?

His father's question made him feel wrong and he felt mad at himself. Should he have killed him?

No,Carlton wouldn't tell,he knew it,je knew deep down Carlton won't tell. A bit of him was worried but the livelihood of him telling was low.

****

Charlie and Michael were sitting outside on the porch. "You know John told me something weird",she says,the atmosphere seemed to change with her words. Michael tilted his head and looked at her questionably.

"I'm not sure how to say it but,he did tell me...you and Carlton's dad…",she paused and started tapping her pointer fingers together,"boned…".

Michael opened his mouth to speak but froze. He shrugged at her,"maybe",he answers,smiling at her. 

Charlie punched him in the arm,"You boned your friend's dad!"she whispered-yelled at him. Michael burst out laughing at her,"Michael,What the fuck",she says.

Michael was in tears from laughing,"oh yeah only once,nothing big",he says,winking.

It took Charlie a second to get his joke before she started laughing,she fell onto the porch and had to clutch her chest from how hard she was laughing.

"Mikey,I love you but holy shit,that's gross but fucking funny as fuck",Charlie says,finally catching some air. Michael slowly calmed down just as a car rolled up in the driveway.

Out popped Carlton who made his way to Michael,"Michael uh can I talk to you like now?"he asked,Charlie made an oh shit face but Michael shrugged. 

"Because of last night?"Michael asked,Carlton nodded and Michael sighed and jumped off the porch. "Let's go to the backyard,Charlie stay here,it's private",he says,she nodded and just went inside,probably will go and play with Elizabeth and Junior. 

They strolled around the house and kept a safe distance from it,"Just don't tell anyone",Michael whispered,"Look I'm slowly leaving evidence for them to find,slowly making it easy for the bodies to be found",Michael explains. He sat down on the ground,"I don't like doing it but,he threatens to kill Elizabeth and Junior",he adds.

He started picking at the dirt,"he beats me,he fucks me ,he does whatever he pleases with me,I try not to fight back often,you need to understand that even if someone is doing something illegal you can't always tell,you just have to wait for everything to fall in place",Michael sighed and flopped onto his back,Carlton sat down next to him.

"We have spring break coming in 3 months,during the month of spring break my mother has Elizabeth and Junior for the whole month,by then they should be able to put everything together. If not I will send every single tape and bit of evidence in our house to the police station,the locations of every body….just last night I had to bury a body",Michael confessed,Carlton gasped.

Michael looked over at him,"Around the age of 20,name was Amber Lewis,part time stripper,part time cashier",he says,sitting back up and turning fully to Carlton,"Went through her stuff,poor girl",his voice was flat and emotionless,"I don't handle deaths normally as you can tell",he laughed awkwardly.

"I'm uhhh I,,,I want to be able help you",Carlton says,"in anyway I can,,,Uh I won't tell for now but,Michael",He wanted to say more but,Michael just smiled at him.

"Don't tell just wait",Michael says,getting up and stretching,"Come on inside and hang out with me and Charlie",he offers,sticking a hand out for Carlton.

Carlton blushed,"I'm actually planning on going over to um Jessica's today",he says,awkwardly.

Michael smirked at him, "Got yourself a girlfriend",he says,teasingly. "That's cute,don't get her pregnant",Michael laughs at his own joke. 

Carlton made a face at him,"My dad's humor is rubbing off on you",he made fake puking noises before getting up,"You both make me cringe",he says,laughing. "I'm gonna uh go",Carlton says,hugging Michael and walking back to the front yard. Michael went inside the house through the back.

Carlton got into his car and sighed as he drove all the way to Jessica's house. He guessed he was into Jessica,like she was pretty for a girl and almost every guy was into her so,he should be. He was sure he wasn't gay,sure he thought guys like Lamar and John where kinda attractive and he could see him being in a reltionship with them but,that doesnt mean he was into them. 

He smiled as he arrived at her house,Jessica was an amazing person,sweet and caring,she did have a habit of accidentally bursting into long rants but,she means well. She was already outside and smiled widely at him,Marla and Jason are with her.

"Carlton",she shouted,bouncing in her chair as he got out of the ccar.He waved and headed up the porch,they had lemonade and tea on a small glass table,He loved Jessica's house. It was covered in floral decorations and plants,wind chimes and tie dye things everywhere,a ton of bird feeders in the overgrown yard,it was relaxing to be here.

"Hello Carlton,we just finished making food",Marla says,Jason was on his game boy and he looked annoyed. He always acted annoyed every time he had to hang out with just Jessica and Marla but,he acted a little less annoyed when another guy was around.

Carlton sat down and they all just chatted and played a few board games until the sun went down.

***

Michael waited in his truck as Clay came outside. He had invited Clay to come with him to a club,there was plenty of hidden clubs in this town,often they were for queer people or people of color to hang out and be theirselves without worrying about judgment or discrimination. 

Clay hoped in the car he was wearing a plain grey t-shirt and skinny jeans and black combat boot. "Don't mention anything about being a cop or a dad unless you're talking to other dad's",Michael says, he was kinda dressed up. He was wearing black short shorts with fishnets and a nasa t-shirt and red converses,"also leave your wallet in the car",Michael says as he pulled out the driveway.

Clay nodded,"how often do you go to these?"he asked,looking at Michael with slight concern. 

Michael chuckled,"Not often,father helps run some of them,they aren't like crazy bad just a few precautions you got to take",he answers as he continued driving.

He drove them to the town's bar but,parked out in the back,it never hit Clay just how big the building was but,he didn't say much as they headed inside the back. 

They didn't check for IDs or anything,a few people shouted to Michael but, Michael simply took Clay's hand and led him through the crowd of people. It was loud and sorta dark besides flashing lights,it seemed like there was glitter and neon everywhere and it was filled with so much life. 

Michael brought him to a booth that was further away from the noise and flashing lights,the loud music and shouting people had become drowned out.

A man who was clearly older than Michael came over,"Afton,how are you",he asks,he had a thick brown beard and greasy hair,he was a small man and wore a button down with jeans and dance shoes. Actually looking at him more he vaguely looked like Carlton's English teacher.

"Mr.Soucht ,how are you?"Michael asked,oh it was Carlton's English teacher. 

Mr.Soucht didn't seem to notice Clay until now,"I'm good and Burk,why are you here of all places?"he asks,he seemed to be in disbelief. 

Clay gulped,"I'm here with Michael...why are you here",he asks quickly,trying to change the subject and not raise to much suspicion about his and Michael's relationship. 

Soucht sucked in his bottom then made a loud clicking noise with his mouth, "was hoping my favorite student will be here...alone… but,that doesn't matter,I'll be on my way",he answers,before turning around and leaving the area.

Michael sighed and plopped his head down,"God he's way too into me,fucking freak",he says,"I'm going to get us drinks, you stay here",Michael says,getting up and leaving Clay alone.

Clay looked around the place they were at,there were only 3 other booths,all left empty. This place seemed clean and neat,there wasn't any flashing lights,the lights in here were kept dim. It was calming in here,a place you could relax.

He felt out of place here and it odded him out to see that interaction between Michael and his teacher.

Clay felt a bit nervous but,he smiled when Michael came back,he placed two drinks down before sitting down. "There's a guy here doing piercings,want to get one with me?"Michael asked,as he started to drink his drink.

Clay picked up his and took a small sip,it was beer,it's been a while since he last drank any alcohol,"what kind?"he asked.

Michael smiled at him,"I'm planning on getting my nipples done",he says,"pretty sure he does any kind",he adds. 

He looked like he was going to say something until his eyes light up and he slammed his hand on the table,"we can get matching piercings",Michael says.

"Nipple ones?"Clay asked,he was a bit unsure,he has only gotten a single ear pierced and that was years ago.

Michael nodded his head,"it'll be cool,don't worry the pain goes away quickly,mostly if you drink right before and right after",Michael says,taking another sip of his beer and smiling at Clay.

"Alirghty,does it cost money?"He asked,remembering he had left his wallet in the truck. Michael left and shook his head,"Not if you're with me",he says,finishing the last of his drink. 

Clay smiled and nodded before chugging most of his beer and setting down his cup. Michael got out of the seat and held a hand out for Clay to take. Clay took it and let Michael dragged him back into the flood of lights of people.

***

After they both got one purple and one red piercing,they got more drinks and Michael introduced him to a few people,he was glad he didn't run into any he knew that well.

They were sitting now at a bar table and a thin man came up,he placed a hand on Michael's thigh. 

Clay looked at him annoyed,"got a problem",the man asked,eyeing Clay. 

Michael tensed up,"Robbie,why don't you go away,we're talking",he says,he was clearly uncomfortable with being touched by Robbie.

"Yeah I do",Clay answered,he may be a tad drunk and in a little pain but,also seeing someone touch Michael and make him uncomfortable pissed him off.

Michael placed a hand on Clay's shoulder and slid himself away from Robbie. He took his other hand and interlaced it with Clay's,"Robbie go away",he says. 

Feeling Michael's hand in his own made him relax,Robbie didn't say anything just grunted and left. Michael smiled at Clay,"ex's am I right?"he asked,kissing Clay on the lips. Clay sighed and kissed him back,all the annoyance and anger he felt before dissolved.

"Let's go dance,my tough handsome fighter",Michael teases,Clay laughed and kissed the boy again before he was led to the dance floor by Michael.

****

Clay woke up to Carlton leaning over him. "Huh what time is it",he asked,as he sat up,a throbbing headache hitting him. 

"Where were you last night,you got your nipple pierced,glitter on you and a uh glow stick around your neck",Carlton says,as Clay looks around clearly confused.

Clay held his head,"I uh the bar kinda…",he answers,he was at the bar just not the bar-bar. 

Carlton rolled his eyes,"You look like shit",he says,laughing.

"Thanks,I feel like it",Clay responds,laughing too,"ah,I need some headache medication..what time is it?"he asked again.

"It's like 1 in the afternoon,you came home around 4 and fucking crashed",Carlton answer,laughing a bit,"did you have fun?"

Clay nodded,"Yeah,you went to Jessica's place right?"Clay asked,as he felt around for his shirt and took off the glow stick necklace.

Carlton was a bit surprised he remember,"yeah I did,we hanged out for a while and uhh I guess I have a girlfriend now!"Carlton says,letting the fake excitement out. He was happy but,last night he was laying in bed thinking and thinking and he was sure he was gay and it felt wrong. 

"Ah,make sure you use protection",Clay says,Carlton rolled his eyes,anytime he mentioned dating someone or that he was spending the night Clay will say that."You've been given the talk right...yeah you have",Clay mutters,laying back down on the couch.

"Dad,holy shit,course I have...I'm...Go get some headache medication and more sleep",Carlton says,he loved his dad but,holy shit he could be a bit embarrassing,"also I love your new piercings and hickies, they have been burned into my baby eyes",he adds before leaving. He was glad to see his dad relaxing for once,after all he had been stressed from the case,and seemed to barley sleep.

Now it was Clay's turn to be embarrassed, he was hoping Carlton wouldn't really notice or question but,he guessed wrong. 

He went into the kitchen and some water and took some meds before retreating to his rooms,he laid down on his bed. 

He felt good for once.

****

A few days passed after Michael took Clay out. Michael had just finished dropping the kids at their mother's and now was home alone with William. William was going on and on about something. He was boring,"I got my nipples pierced",Michael says,causing William to shut up and turn to his son. 

"What do you mean-?"William was cut as Michael just flipped his shirt up showing them off ,"oh",William says,sliding his chair over to Michael. 

"It hurt at first but, then the pain just has slowly faded away",Michael says as William traces a finger on the red one. Michael had gotten his favorite color,purple and Clay's, which was red. William pressed a kiss to Michael's chest causing the kid to tense up.

He smiled at Michael who put his shirt back down,"I like them",he says,smiling,he reached over on his desk for his cigarettes and lighted and started smoking."Now as I was saying",he started going on and on about business stuff and payments. It was all boring numbers and math to Michael,he had no interest in any of these even if the payments where on his body. 

He went on for a good while,Michael only responded whenever the question truly needed his input. He couldn't stop thinking of Clay,they had talked some but,still he wanted to take Clay out to more places. 

He also couldn't stop thinking about how defensive he became whenever Robbie was bugging Michael. He loved that,he also loved how bad he was at dancing and how awkward he was but,he let Michael guide him.


	8. 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :) i feel nothing

Clay laid his head on his desk,he was exhausted and it's been a few days since he has seen Michael. He had called him a few times but,that was sadly it. 

He was so ready for this case to be over,they had found another body and he had to document every single little piece of evidence. The boy's name was Fritz,he was only 8 year olds. He had been sexually assaulted then drowned and they were sure his corpse was sexually assaulted. It made him want to vomit reading about what happened.

He finished writing the report and simply left his stuff on his desk,he glanced at it,all of the papers and pens scattered around it. There was a now empty coffee mug and a picture of Clay and Carlton. Carlton was around 7 years old in it,he was in the front of Clay's car hitting the steering wheel causing the lights to go off. Clay was standing on the side of the car smiling and laughing. He was never sure who took that photo,he just found it .

He shrugged it off and closed his office,sighing before heading straight to his car,waving to anyone who said anything to him. It was already dark out,it was a school night so Carlton was probably doing homework or sleeping.

Clay drove home and opened the door to Carlton and his friends watching a movie. "Shouldn't you all be asleep?"Clay asked,clearly tired.

"It's a friday,dad",Carlton answers,laughing a little. Clay nodded his head,as he made his way into the kitchen running right into Michael,who was in the fridge. 

Michael turned to him and smile, he was wearing a pair of skinny jeans,combat boots and a turtle   
neck sweater and was covering up way more skin than usual. Clay smiled back,"hello",he says,in a low whisper sitting himself on the counter still staring at the teen.

Michael didn't say anything just hugged him and kissed him. "I love you",he whispers softly,looking up at Clay who kissed him back."I love you too",Clay whispers. 

"I'm spending the night so...we can talk later..I'm going back to the movie",Micheal whispers,kissing Clay again before leaving. 

Clay smiled softly to himself as he made his way to his room. He flopped down on the bed and ambittely fell asleep. 

***

Michael carefully shakes Clay awake,it was 3 am and everyone else was sleeping in Carlton's room which was on the opposite side of the house. "Hello Sir",Michael softly whispers.

"Hello,my darling",Clay says,pulling Michael onto his lap and sitting up. He kissed Michael and then rested his head on Michael's shoulder. Michael wrapped his legs around Clay and hugged him. He hummed softly and kissed the man on his head,"I love you",he whispered.

"I love you too",Clay responds,pulling away and looking up at Michael who smiled softly at him."I love you so much",Clay says,kissing him again.Michael kissed him back,smiling widely at him.

Michael gently pushed him against the wall kissing him rougher and with tongue. Clay moaned into the kiss as Michael locked their hands together and started to grind against him.

Michael unbutton Clay button up and pulls it off of him before pulling away and ripping his undershirt off. He started kissing and sucking on Clay's neck softly slowly trailing down to his pants. 

He unbuckled Clay's belt and undid his pants pulling them down. He pressed a kiss to one of Clay's thighs then softly bit it. He bit his other thigh,a lot harder causing a little moan to escape Clay's lips. Clay was already fluster and had a hand to his own mouth to help cover his sweet moans. Michael bit him again,this time he started to bleed from the bite and the poor man gave a small whimper, "Michael",he whispered,"do that again",he says, with little shame. 

Michael smiled at him,before biting him on his other thigh until he started to bleed. He did this a few more times until Clay patted his head and told him that was enough. Michael was proud of himself as he licked across Clay's new wounds earning himself small moans. He pulled away and leaned up kissing Clay on the lips,they both seemed to ignore the fact his mouth and face had blood all over it. 

Before,anything else could happen they heard the creak of a floor board before soft footprints seemed to fade away. They glanced at each other before Michael got up and glanced down the hallway,he only saw a figure that disappeared right to where Carlton's room was.

He turned to Clay,"someone was being nosy",he answers,coming back to the bed. "I probably should head back to the room…",Michael says,sourly. 

Clay nodded,"Clean your face,my love",he whispers,giving Michael a small kiss on the cheek. Michael smiled and kissed him back,"I will my dear",he whispers,before leaving.

Clay heart was pounding,hopefully that was Carlton or his one friend ...John or he at least thinks his name is John. He closed his eyes and went back to sleep. 

****

Michael slid back in the room,he had washed his face in the bathroom beforehand. He glanced around the room to see if anyone was up or if anyone was going to confront him but,there was no movement and everyone seemed sound asleep.

He sighed,and went and laid down where his blanket was. He finally took off his sweater that revealed the many wounds inflicted by his father for the past few days.

That's why he had been avoiding Clay,he didn't want him to see him like this. He knew sadly that some of them will more than likely scar his smooth skin. 

He laid down and closed his eyes ,hoping to fall asleep.

****

Lamar laid on his blanket trying to think of what he overheard,the soft i love yous and kisses and moans between Carlton's dad and Michael. 

He had just meant to go to the bathroom but,he couldn't help but notice an open door and noise coming from it. His heart almost stopped when he took a step back and the floor creaked. 

He listened carefully as Michael came back in the room,nothing was said or done as he listened to him make his way back to where he was sleeping. Lamar closed his eyes trying to pretend he had never heard that.

****  
Breakfast felt awkward to Lamar as Clay made them pancakes,Michael and John were being clowns and Carlton was still asleep. He plans on telling John what he overheard later,it just threw him way off. He was glad he didn't get close enough to see anything,he would've vomited if he saw anything.

***

"Hey John",Lamar says,as John drove him home,"is it just me or does Carlton's dad seem …..a little…...odd",Lamar asks,unsure of how to word it.

"They fucked again?"John asked,unblinking and not surprised,"God,they're so weird",he adds,rolling his eyes.

Lamar was surprised ,"AGAIN? WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY AGAIN?",He shouted in the car.

John laughed,"a while ago me and Carlton walked in on them,it was….embarrassing and awkward and it didn't help that while we were trying to have a talk kinda.. Michael's dad came home",he answers,"...he was tied up..",John's face scrunched up as he remembered what he saw and the whole awkwardness of everything.

"...which one was?"Lamar stopped,he didn't want to know,a part of did another part just couldn't. 

John laughed a bit more,"It Clay",he then bursted out laughing,"I have everything burned into my mind, now how did you find out,you nosy bitch?"he asked,as he slowly stopped laughing.

"I just needed to go to the bathroom,heard some noise and just got a bit too close",he says,now covering his face,there was no way he could look at Carlton's dad the same. 

"So me,you,Charlie,and Carlton all know",John says,nodding his head to himself as he bit his thumb,"pretty fucking wild if you ask me",he adds as he pulls into Lamar driveway. 

Lamar sighs a bit with relief,"Thanks..also that was a rhetorical question,you didn't need to answer",Lamar says referencing his question about who was tied up. John smiled,he knew it was,he was going to answer it either way though. 

Lamar got out of the car and waved bye to John before disappearing into his house.

****

Clay felt better today,he felt amazing as he didn't need to go to work today and he had nothing to do. He was planning on sleeping all day until the phone rang causing him to jump a little. 

"Hello,sir,would you like to come over and hang out?"Michael asked,Clay smiled to himself.

"Of course,my dear",he says,sitting up and putting on actual clothes.

He made his way to Michael's house and was delighted when Michael opened the door. Clay was quick to pull him a big kiss and wrap his arms around him. 

Michael laughed,"come in you doofus",he says,smiling softly at the officer. Clay smiled and walked in,Michael closed the door and hugged him from behind. He kissed Clay softly on the neck,"let's go to my room",Michael whispers,dragging him upstairs.

Michael laid Clay on the bed and curled up to him. Clay wrapped an arm around him and kissed his forehead. Michael closed his eyes and tucked his head into Clay's chest. "I love you",Michael whispered and set a hand onto Clay's chest where his heart was. Clay started to pet Michael's head slowly and carefully. 

"I love you so much",Clay whispers,as he kissed Michael's head before he went back to petting him. Michael closed his eyes and fell asleep in his arms,Clay smiled and gave him a small kiss and he laid back with Michael. He closed his eyes and slowly fell asleep right next to Michael.

Clay woke up a good ten minutes afterward and got up. He's never really gotten the chance to look around the upstairs really. 

He crept out of the room and found both of the kids bedrooms, each room seemed to be filled with character and you could just be looking whose room was whose. He made his way to another room,it was much like a work room.

There was a box of many tapes all out of order,he picked on,tape #13. He checked it out,not much was on it ,he slipped it into a tape player that was on the desk. 

"Today-,,has been wonderful",William's voice softly spoke into the reorder,"Michael,,,I held him down and broke his arm!I felt amazing doing so! It,,,sparked,,,a new feeling for my son in me",he seemed to breathe in deeply and sighed,"he cried and cried and I continued twisting it until a,,,beautiful crack was heard and he broke down,,,the lovely tears running down his face just messed me up and made me,,,oh man it made me so fucking happy and excited",he says,there was a long pause. 

"He promises not to tell anyone,,,if anyone found it was broken to just lie",William voice says,Clay listened as he must've moved a lot or set the tape down. There were mumble voices before it ended.

Clay sat there,chill up and down his body as he reached for another tape. It was tape 32,he put it slowly in the player before closing his eyes.

"I WAS SO GODDAMN FUCKING ANGRY AT HIM,THIS IS ALL HIS FAULT,he refused to let me love hin,he tried to fight back",William's voice snarled,"I had to leave the house,I had to get away and I found her. She was about 15 and trying to get picked up",there was a pause of heavy breathing, "I strangled her,I choked her and beat her until she couldn't move,I thought of her as my little Michael",his voice was thin. 

"I killed her and all I could think of was killing my Michael,,,,",his voice sounded much more distanced and then the tape ended.

His heart was pounding as he picked up another,tape 55.

Tape 55,I wish it was my 6th tape,oddly enough I only keep these so one day everyone will know",William voice said calmly.

"They know about one body,they know about 5 kids,,,I did it,it is all my fault. I had my son hide the bodies for me. It was simple and easy,all-",the tape was cut off and Clay opened up his eyes and saw William.

"Hello,Mr.Burke",he says,smiling coldly at the man.

"Uh G-good afternoon,Mr.Afton …",Clay says,he slid back a little as William shut the door.

William placed the tape back where it belonged,"be ashamed if something happened to Carlton or any of his little friends",William says,smiling softly at Clay."I don't want to kill you...now… but I suggest you simply leave my house and stop talking to my son",William says,forcing a painful grin on his face. He then pulled a small switchblade from his pocket and winked.

Clay wasn't sure what to say,"But-",he was pushed down by William and had the air force out of him.

"I will have everyone in your family killed,your son and ex-wife and a few of his friends",William says,in a way to calm voice,"I will make sure they are gutted and barely recognizable,like what happened to poor little Sammy when Henry crossed some lines",he says,smiling down at Clay. 

Clay nodded,"fine",he wasn't the kind to give up but,Carlton,he couldn't risk his son. "I'll leave and I'll keep my mouth shut",he says,as William gets off of him. 

"And stay away from My Michael",William says,watching him closely.

"And stay away from your son",Clay repeated as William finally opened the door and let him go. He was quick to leave,he was pissed at William and himself,he had let himself get defeated so quickly. He now knew who the murder was and he knew who knows where the bodies are. 

As he drove home a part of him screamed to go back but,he was too shaken up and just needed a drink.

***

Michael was woken up by William who was smiling at him. "Good day my sweet little boy",he says, cupping Michael's face.

Michael blinked and looked around,Clay was gone,"you're not supposed to be back until later?"Michael says,still sleepy.

William kissed him,"Your little boyfriend got really curious,played some tapes he shouldn't have,had to scare him off",he says,pushing Michael down on his bed and taking off the boy's sweater exposing all the bruises and scars from William and himself."he's alive just won't...be bothering you anymore",he whispers,as Michael stared at him softly.

****

Michael looked at his sleeping father,he was alone again and stuck with this man. He made his way to the bathroom and carefully took apart an unused razor head,five blades slipping out. 

He picked one up and slowly traced it against his wrist breaking the skin. He did this over and over from his wrists to his shoulders,he made sure to get as much of his arms until he was left shaking and bleeding. He then slowly pulled down his pants and made his way with his thighs,cutting until they were covered in cuts. 

He felt that sweet numbness again, he shakily turned on the bath and put the plug in. Michael stripped himself and set himself in the bath,it wasn't super cold but he kept it at a very low temperature. 

He watched as the blood surrounded his nake body and he sighed. He was a mess,he was a fucking mess. 

He started to sob into his legs, he hated living like this,he hated being touched by his father,he hated how he lied and lied. He hated how he helped cover his father's tracks,he hated how he had actual genuine feelings for Clay. He hated that he couldn't just run away with his siblings and just have nothing to worry about. He hated that he was so goddamn scared of everything and everyone and so goddamn scared of being loved or cared for.

After so many years the only love he has felt was being slammed into glass and forced on his hands and knees until he just went completely numb to everyone. And now it feels real and it feels soft and there is no screaming,there is no begging for Clay to stop,there no faces being shoved into glass. 

Now that was all gone.


	9. 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Updates will be slow,I'm dealing with some mental health problems

Clay didn't say anything as he walked into the house,he was shaken up about what he just learned. He went straight up stairs to his room and laid down. What was he going to do? Risk the chance of his kid and his kid friends getting killed or just keep quiet. 

It was so much to process and think about,he laid back in his bed and closed his eyes. Hoping to fall asleep and maybe be able to figure out what to do. 

Then it hit him,what if Michael was just getting close to him so he wouldn't be suspicious,of him and mainly of his father. He sighed softly to himself,that didn't sound like Michael,he may not be the wisest or kindest person but,to do that just didn't seem like him. But,to know he helped hide those bodies,maybe he didn't know Michael all that well. 

He flipped over on his bed and shut his eyes,he needed to sleep. 

***

Calrton picked up on his dad's bad vibes,he was moopy and stayed in his room for almost three days straight before going to work. "Dad",Carlton said,opening up his father's door.

Clay was laying on his bed,he looked distressed and tired."Did something happen between you and Michael?"he asked,he had acted like this whenever his mother left him. 

He nodded his head at Carlton,"I can't say what...I just…",he sighed,"I shouldn't be telling you this stuff,you are my child after all",he says,closing his eyes and rolling over so he wasn't facing Carlton.

Carlton rolled his eyes,"Just tell me...plus he dropped out and I'm kinda worried about him,I",he wanted to mention the tapes so badly but,Michael's younger siblings and his plan. "Did you um find something weird in their house...tapes…",Carlton blurted out,mentally smacking himself.

Clay sat up quickly,"y-yes uh why? Did you,when,you could've gotten yourself killed",Clay says,panic in his eyes. He got up from his bed and grabbed his keys,"stay here".he says,leaving.

He was going to talk to Micheal. Carlton tried to stop him and explain to him Michael had a plan but,he didn't seem to hear him. 

***

Clay was aware he wasn't thinking straight as he drove over to the Afton's house and was sadly greeted by Henry. "Clay,hello,what brings you here?" He asks,as he gets out of the car with his daughter. 

"I need to talk to William",Clay answers,he was clearly shaken up. Henry seemed confused but just nodded."Hadn't seen or spoken to him in a few days",,Henry states,tucking his hands into his jeans,"Me and Charlie are here to check on them".

He followed Henry and his kid to the front door. Henry knocked gently and waited until the door was opened. It was Michael,he looked annoyed,"Father isn't here",Michael says,he started to close the door but Clay put his foot in the doorway.

He shoved his way into the house and tackled Michael to the ground. Henry and Charlie were both yelling at him, asking him what was wrong with him.

Michael was breathing heavily under Clay,"h-he here,,,asleep",he whispers,"be quiet",he muttered,as Clay pinned him to the ground.

Clay gave him a confused look as Charlie and Henry both entered the house. 

Michael laid under him,not even trying to escape. Clay stared at him,calming down,he wasn't angry at Michael. He kissed Michael roughly,not caring that Henry and Charlie were there. Michael kissed him back and wrapped his legs around him.

"THE HELL GOING ON",Henry half-yells,clearly surprised and disgusted by the site in front of him.

Clay pulled away from Michael and let the boy go. Henry was still waiting for an answer as the two got from the floor. "I'll explain later",Clay says as he turns ro Michael,"I really need to talk to you",he placed a hand on Michael's shoulder and moved them to the couch,Charlie and Henry following.

Henry stopped Clay from saying anything,"Explain to me why you kissed the kid",he commanded,placing a hand on Clay's shoulder,making him unable to move. Clay sighed,"I believed it was very obvious Emily,me and Michael are in a relationship..with each other",he answers,trying to slide out of Henry's death grip.

Michael glanced at Charlie who just shrugged,she had no interest in Clay's and Michael's relationship. 

Henry seemed to tighten his grip,"and how did that happen?"he asked.

Clay shrugged him off,"Look I'm here for completely different reasons,Emily",he answers,Henry let him go. 

Before anyone could speak two small kids made their ways down the stairs. "Quiet Junior, I think mommy and william are fighting",Elizabeth whispers,the two kids small feet tiptoed across the floor and they both poked their heads into the living room.

Her face lit up once she saw Henry,"MR.HENRY",she yelled ,running to him and hugging him and then hugging Charlie.

Junior shuffled into the room and made his way to Michael. Michael picked him up and set him on his lap. "Mr.Henry,let's talk later about me and Clay",Michael says,as he softly pets Junior on the head.

Henry nodded,clearly upset,but, Elizabeth started talking to him. 

After a good while William must've woken up and he made his way down the stairs,everyone froze when he entered the living room. "Mr.Burke,I believe I kindly asked you to never come back to my house",William says,"kids come here",he commands,the two smaller ones ambittely went over to William. They seemed a bit upset by his words and had stopped talking.

"Now get out of my house",William repeats,he was smiling softly as Clay.

"Mr.Afton,I only came here to talk to you",Clay says,getting up and approaching the man. 

William sighed,"We can talk but only alone",he says,still smiling.

"Fine,let's go outside",Clay says,William nodded and they headed out. 

Junior and Elizabeth seemed too snapped out of their odd daze. "You two okay?"Michael asked,as the two just shrugged and went back to being normal.

****

Clay and William sat down on the stairs on the porch."You should turn yourself in",Clay says,which made William burst out laughing."You know of my crimes and suggest I simply do that,I'll lose everything and Michael will go down with me",William says. 

"I guess you'll say that,I must know why,why kill these kids?",Clay asks,he wasn't expecting an actual answer from William.

"It brings me pleasure and enjoyment,so much pleasure",he answers,smiling at Clay,"kids alive or dead make me very happy",Clay looked at him with disgust but was surprised by him answering his question. 

Clay open his mouth and shut it,he felt disgusted but please knowing this information,"h-how umm do um choose your victims?"he asked,he tried keeping his voice still. 

William leaned back and laid his arms behind his head,"Whichever kid catches my eyes,after all why do you think I agreed to run a child's business with my….friend",he hesitated at friend with in reference to Henry,he sighed,"I just pick whichever one is really cute",he repeats,chuckling.

Clay flinched at his words,"You're attracted to them?"Clay asks,he knew it but,to have him say it out loud made him sick to the stomach."Like young small toddlers?",he asked,his skin crawling. 

William just smiled at him and didn't say anything else,chuckling a little. "You disturbed me",Clay confesses,moving away from William. 

"Every man is into children,it's natural",William says,Clay tried not to seem disgusted by his words."You know about me and Michael and I sadly know about you two",he added,angry slipping out of his voice at the end of his words. 

"I don't like you two being together,I want Michael all to myself,I'm selfish like this",William confesses,laughing. Clay couldn't respond,he stared at William. "Why are you telling me all this?"Clay asks,he felt like he was going to vomit all over. 

William laughed,"I know you won't tell on me,not yet",William says,"after all you want to be able to find all of the missing bodies,there's more than 5,more than 6 so many",William adds.

"You want to be able to put them to rest and have their families know what truly happened to them?"William asked,placing a hand on Clay's face. Clay flinched at his touch,feeling sick and odd by his words. 

Clay breathed in,"Will you ever tell me",Clay asks. William burst out laughing,"Fuck no,but,Michael will get to know over time and you may talk to him,find body by body because,I can remember every single grave,I have ever made",he says,he leaned close to Clay.

"I know where they all are",William mutters,laughing even more.

Clay sucked in his bottom lip,"you're fucking insane",Clay says,shoving William away. William grabbed Clay and pulled him close,"I know,Mr.Burke,I know,and I plan on giving you some rules and limits",William mutters.  
"I'm not a child",Clay says,scrunching up his face."What do you mean by rules and limits?"he asked. 

"You'll see and if you follow them nothing will happen to Elizabeth,Junior or Michael..and nothing will happen to Carlton or any of his friends",William whispers to Clay,who tensed up. He wasn't sure how to feel about his words.

"You wouldn't...You would...those are your kids",Clay says,the words felt odd to say,he just couldn't process someone killing their own child. He couldn't understand killing a child. 

"Oh,my angel,I will be completely fine with killing them",William says,patting Clay on the back."Now let's go back inside,I heard you fucked up your relationship with Henry,you're a complete dumbass",William says,getting up. Clay did the same and made his way back inside with William where Henry was playing with the kids. Charlie and Michael were talking about random stuff.

It was off putting with how almost normal everyone seems,how calm they seem. How William is a murder and Michael who helped hide the bodies and to know the abuse he was dealing with. It made Clay want to pick up the small ones and leave with them and Michael and get Carlton and just disappear into the sunset. 

Henry looked at Clay and sent the younger ones to Michael and Charlie. He and Henry went to the kitchen and William followed behind them. 

William had them sit at the table. The other two sat down,"now Clay explains to Henry what's going on",William says,he sounded like he was talking to two children who were fighting.

"Yeah,what the fuck was that",Henry says,trying to keep his voice low. "You're dating someone the same age as your son",his voice was filled with disgust.  
Clay sighed,"I know our age gap is something to be frowned upon and it makes me a bad person for liking him but,I try my best to make sure he is in control of his own actions and thoughts",Clay answers,"I care about him and I do love him",Clay added.

"You're a police officer you should know better",Henry snaps,William was watching the two like he was watching a soap opera. 

"I know I should know better than that",Clay says,"But I can't help it and I'm not forcing myself on him",he replies,biting his bottom lip. 

They continued going back and forth,they tried to stay quiet,as not to draw the children to the kitchen. William watched them go back and forth,trying not to laugh at them. He had planned this all out,kinda,he knew if he kept Michael at home,had him dropped out of school and keep himself and the kids at home Henry will definitely come by and he knew with Michael dropping out,Carlton would tell Clay. He had decided he didn't like Clay and Henry being buddy buddies mostly after Henry confessed to him about having feelings for Clay. Which William did not approve of,and he could not have Henry liking Clay anymore.

"Calm down",William snaps at the two men,who both shut up,"I give my consent to Clay to date my son,Henry,I don't get it and I have doubts it'll last long but,for now I am letting them do as they please,though I understand where your anger and disgust come from. I also do check in with Michael about their relationship,make sure he doesn't have any odd bruises or anything like that",William says to Henry,Clay and Henry were both taken back his words.

"I'm going,I'm leaving,I'll come by some other day",Henry says,before getting up and leaving. Clay sat there just in shock by everything,and he was shocked about how easy it was for William to just lie. 

Clay turned to William,"You give me your consent?"he asked,"What does that even mean to you?"he was confused and annoyed.

William just chuckled,"Go ahead,talk to Micheal and then get the fuck out of my house or else",William commands laughing,more as Clay got up and went to the living room. 

He went over to Michael and just hugged him,"I love you",he whispers into Michael's ear before kissing him on the cheek."I'm going to head home but,please stay in contact with me",Clay asks. 

Michael smiled and kissed him back,"tomorrow night at 4am,meet me at the bar",Michael whispers,before kissing him on the lips,"i love you",he mumbles before pulling away.

Clay hugged him tightly,"I love you so much my dear",he whispers,kissing him again and then letting go."I'll see you sometime around",he says,winking before he set off back to his house.


	10. Question

Should I give up on this story?I feel like no one likes it or reads it.


	11. Continuing

I'm going to coutine this story but I am taking a small break just so I tweek a few things about the story line and plot and get moving in the direction I want it!Thank you all for being patient with me!


	12. 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi as I said on the last chapter I would be continuing this book.
> 
> This book and many of my other writings make me happy but I have gain plenty if backlash from the things I write,including people calling me a pedo and a rape apgolisit despite the fact that of I am 14,I did lied and say I was 17/18 so sorry and despite the fact I am a victim of rape and abuse,I do not support abuse,incest or rape irl,I would never support anything like that irl. I also understand that fiction does have an effect in reailty but,its not drastic or as much as an effect as it use to,plus I do not belive me writing about dark and taboo themes is going to make someone belive pedophilla,abuse and incest is ok,people are able to tell the difference between reality and fiction,if you are offended by my writing or my headcanons or story telling than simply don't read it,don't interact with me,stop telling me to kill myself and just block me and not look at my blog and not look at my content. I don't care if my wiriting or opinions offend you,I can post and write about what I like and want to,this is something I will not change,I will continue shipping taboo and odd ships,I will coutine this story and my other stories despite the negative attetion I get.
> 
> Edit/addtion: ⚠️🌟Hi yes i did lie about my age ,i am 14,,,i at this point in time have been in a reltionship with someone much older,I am not going into details (Edit/addtion was made August 15 2020)🌟⚠️I am very sorry about that!not really sure how to fix all that but yeah.

He waited patiently for Michael. Drumming his hand softly against the hood of his car. Watching as people entered and exited the building it was only 3:59am,he hadn't been waiting for long as a familiar truck came and parked next to his car. 

Michael rolled down his window,"get in the passenger side",he says,he seemed serious and rather clean for once. He is wearing a plain sweater and skinny jeans,Clay couldn't help but notice a small bit of bandage sticking from his neck as he got into the truck. "I helped him hide the bodies,I know where most if them are,I've got some of his journals",Michael says,pulling out a small bag and then school notebooks that looked rather old.

"I've been reading them,taking pictures if each page and writing down where each body is",Michael says,putting the notebooks back into the bag,"I have a plan,spring break is when I'll come forth with all evidence,but,I've been leaving little trails…",Michael says.

Clay nodded,"he is starting to become a top suspect for us",Clay says. He started to drum his hand against the dashboard before Michael leaned over and locked their fingers together. He squeezed Clay's hand tightly before bringing it to his lips and kissing it,"He will get caught,trust me,my love",Michael whispers,pressing another kiss to Clay's hand.

The older man smiled softly and patted his lap,"Let me hold you",he whispers,Michael smiled and crawled over to him onto his lap. Clay wrapped Michael in his arms and kissed him on the head,"I love you,and I'm so sorry you have to go through any of this",he whispers,kissing Michael again. Michael didn't say anything,just pressed himself into Clay.

"Why don't we just go iinside,have some fun",Michael whispers after a good thirty minutes. Clay nodded but sat there for a little but,holding Michael. 

****

Michael woke up next to Clay,the sun was slowly coming up. He smiled and placed a hand against his face. He traced his finger slowly and kissed Clay on the head. Michael left his forehead against Clay,he smiled. "Clay",he whispered,kissing him on the head again. 

Clay opened his eyes and smiled,he reached for one of Michael's hands and grabbed it. Locking their fingers close together,he pulled Michael onto his lap and sat up. He kissed Michael,"Morning",he whispered,they smiled at each other. 

Michael smiled and took his hand away before putting them onto Clay's side. Before he started tickling him causing Clay to squeal and push him away. 

Clay took one of his pillows and hit Michael with it who only laughed and grabbed one too. This was normal and nice and Michael couldn't help but enjoy every second with Clay. 

He laughed as he was pinned down on the bed by Clay. Clay roughly kissed him and he wrapped his legs around him,moaning into the kiss. 

****

Clay poured Michael a cup of coffee and sat down at the table with him. "...You know Spring break will be here sooner than you think",Clay blurted out.

"I know,about 2 months until then",Michael says,he felt like there was more to say but couldn't find the words. 

Clay fidgeted in his seat,"Do you plan on moving in with your mother?"he asked,looking away from Michael. 

Michael hadn't really thought that far,he didn't really know his mother. They didn't have a real bond,he didn't love her nor did he hate her,she simply existed. "I'm not sure",Michael answers,taking a small sip of his coffee and eyeing Clay,he sure that Clay wanted to ask him something.

"I-if um you don't you can always stay here….",Clay softly mutters out,looking anywhere but Michael. He was blushing,"if you want to of course",he adds quickly ,still not looking at him.

"Hm that actually sounds wonderful",Michael says,smiling and Clay's head snapped back to him. "Wait R-really?"Clay asked,smiling and blushing more. Michael laughed and nodded his head. 

*******

Carlton sighed as he sat next to Jessica,he should just tell her he realized he was gay and not into girls. But,she seemed so happy with him,he placed his head on her shoulder. She placed her hand into his and he closed his eyes. Maybe he can make himself be attractive to her,if he just didn't think about guys. 

He was now thinking about guys and wanted to die,he couldn't stop and his mind started going deep into the gutters and he had to cross his legs. Jessica head perked up whenever he crossed his legs,her eyes were set on his crotch. Her hand let go of his and slid up his thigh,she than made eye contact with her and he leaned over and kissed her. 

*****

He woke up next to Jessica,they hadn't gotten drunk so he could remember everything. He wished they were super fucking wasted so he couldn't remember. They had sex,he had lost his viriginty to a girl. He sat up and felt around for his boxers and pants,sliding those on quickly. 

He really fucked up,he should've just said he was gay and moved on but now he leading her on. He felt guilty and like pure shit. He put on the rest of his clothes and left the room. He went to her kitchen and sighed,then it hit him. They didn't use a fucking condom,he had forgotten they were in his pocket. He slapped his face and laid it down on the table. 

Carlton would die if she ended up pregnant,maybe she has some plan B or maybe they'll get lucky and nothing will happen.

Jessica walked in wearing her nightgown,"Good morning",she says,smiling. She was limping a little and that made Carlton felt worse and looked away. 

"G-good morning",he says,still looking away,she was digging around the fridge until she found Cookie dough and brought it over. "Want some?"she says,holding it out to Carlton,Carlton shook his head no. He didn't feel hungry and he felt kinda sick. And the guilt was eating him up on the inside. 

"Alright,beat yourself,pretty boy",she says,winking and smiling. He blushed and looked away,"I love you",she adds,kissing him on the cheek. 

He kissed her back,"I love you too",he says,he felt bad saying it,he did love her,he did care for her just not in the way she did. "I uh should message my dad",Carlton says,"forgot to tell him where I was",he adds,trying to change the subject. 

She nodded,"Go do that,and you should leave soon,my parents will be home soon",she says,laughing. Carlton nodded and got up,grabbing his stuff and taking his phone out,he didn't forgot to tell his dad but,he just needed an excuse. He kissed her on the cheek,"Bye,talk to you later..doll",he says,smiling and waving as he left as quickly as possible.

He went as home as possible,he felt like he was going to throw up and he needed to tell someone. He sighed and decided to go to John's house. 

Carlton knocked fiercely onto John's door,John's mother opened it. 

"Hello,Carlton",she says,smiling. 

"I'm gay",he blurted out before covering his face. She blinked at him,now confused. "Sorry I was going to tell John",he quickly adds,blushing deeply. 

She laughed and welcomed him in,"he's in his room,no funny business",she says,laughing more.

Carlton just walked by her as fast as possible and went up to John's room,he didn't bother to knock and just opened it. John was laying on his bed,reading a book. He looked up at Carlton and nodded his head before going back to his book. 

Carlton waltz over and crawled on top of John. "Huh",John says,before Carlton kissed him,knocking the book out of his hand and spinning him into the bed. 

John kissed him back,brushing his hands through Carlton's blonde hair. 

Carlton pulled back before leaning into John's neck,biting into it. John moaned and tightened his griped on Carlton's hair."D-Dude",John whimpered as Carlton bite him again. He was still holding him down and he couldn't stop kissing and biting him until Carlton unbutton John's shirt and stopped. 

"I'm s-sorry I",Carlton was embarrassed,"I really really like you and I'm gay,I'm super gay and had sex with girl and I feel so bad",Carlton says,breaking down into tears. John patted his head and pulled him into a hug. Carlton was laying on top of him,sobbing,"I love you,I LOVE you so much",Calrton whimpered out as John coutined petting him.

John sighed,"if you're gay,you should break up with Jessica",he says,kissing Carlton on the head. "I love you too",John adds, kissing him again. 

Calrton nodded,"I will..I just I feel so bad,like I used her",he sobs,wiping his face and moving away. John softly touched his face,cupping his head,and kissed him. Carlton whimpered but, kissed him back,he kissed over and over,he really needed to kiss a guy. "I love you,God I really like kissing you",Carlton says,kissing him again. 

"Break up with her now",John whispered, stopping Carlton. Carlton nodded,"I ..should I call her or. ..",he wasn't sure how to do it. 

John shrugged,Carlton sighed and pulled out his phone. He sent her a voicemail,explaining how he was gay and how he was sorry and she didn't do anything wrong. Afterwards,he curled up onto John's bed,"I feel horrible",Carlton says,closing his eyes as John patted his head

John laid next to him and continued petting him,kissing him over and over. Carlton whimpered and leaned his head into John's head and John petted him,humming softly. 

****

Jessica leaned into Marla's lap as Charlie rubbed her back. "I know he broke up..with me for a good reason",Jessica muttered,"I'm still upset",she adds. Marla nodded and was playing with her hair,Charlie just hugged her,"cry if you need to cry",Charlie whispered,holding her close. 

Jessica nodded,"....we had...unprotected sex",she whispered,crying harder. 

"Did you take any kind of birth control?"Marla asked,Jessica schooked her head no. "Jess",she says,and Jessica just closed her eyes,she didn't want to hear it.

****

A week had pass and she was getting worried,what if she gets pregnant. "Hey Marla",Jessica says,as Marla walked with her out of the school into the parking lot. Marla looked at her,"I do you,think you could get me a pregnancy test….I tried getting one but they said I was too young and needed my parents",she whimpered.

"What but you're 17,but yes I can,Darling",Marla says,placing her hand onto Jessica's shoulder. "Do you want to come with me,you can stay in the car",Marla offers,Jessica nodded and hugged her. Marla brought her to her car and let her in,giving her a kiss on the forehead. She was the oldest of the group being 19,she entered school late. 

She started up the car and headed to the pharmacy as Jessica sat there twiddling with random things,shaking. Marla tried to comfort her and got her a pregnancy test. 

They went over to Marla's house,Jessica and Marla sat in the bathroom as Jessica shaking took out the test. "W-what if it's positive",Jessica asked,sitting on the toilet. 

"We'll figure something else",Marla says,"do you want Charlie here?"Marla asked and Jessica nodded her head,Marla did know of her crush on Charlie and she wanted to wait longer to take the test.

*****

Charlie,Malra and Jessica all sat in the bathroom as Jessica's shaking hands Marla the test, not wanting to look at it. 

Marla butera her lip as she held the box and the little test thingy in her hand,comparing them,"Jess...it's definitely positive",she says,showing her the screen. Jessica covered her mouth and started to sob. Charlie hugged her and so did Marla,trying to comfort her. 

"My parents are going to kill me if they found out",Jessica sobbed as she clinged onto the two girls. "Can can we get some pizza",Jessica asked after a short while. Marla nodded,"Charlie gets to pay for it",she whispers.

"I hate you both",Charlie says,playfully slapping Marla on the head as she continues holding Jessica. Jesscia started laughing and crying,"I love you two",she says,leaning into their hold.


	13. 11.pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :) oh no

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took another break but hey :) we're getting close to the end:)

Jessica sat next to Clay as they waited for Carlton to get home. Marla and Charlie were on the opposite side of Jessica. She explained everything to him,the break up and the pregnancy. He didn't say much, just asked if she wanted to stay until Carlton got here. 

Carlton entered the house,and froze once he saw all of them on the couch,"am I in trouble?"he asked,tucking his keys into his pockets and shutting the door. Clay sighed,"Boy,what have I told you about using protection?"Clay asked,he wasn't mad,he honestly didn't know how to feel. While he didn't approve or want Carlton to have sex,he still at least tried to push him to do it safely.

"Wrap it before you tap it?"he asked,then it clearly hit him as his eyes landed on Jessica,"Jess I,,,um,,,your,,,uh pregnant?" He was baffled,not necessarily surprised but still it never occurred to him that this might happen to him of all people. He sat down across from them,dead silent as Jessica didn't look up at him. 

He could feel the shame and guilt boiling at the pit of his stomach as he sat there in part disbelief and part just guilty for he should've known better. "I'm sorry",he apologized,twiddling with his fingers as he glanced nervously at Jessica who was smiling softly at him.

"It's fine,I just wanted to tell you",Jessica says,closing her eyes and breathing softly,it was terrifying to tell anyone,she was glad Charlie and Marla were both here. She knew she couldn't get an abortion as her parents were against those,,,she'll just will have to have the baby and see what happens from there. "I'll have the baby but,you have to help your dad said so".

"Oh um of course I plan on helping,oh my god sorry if I seemed like I wasn't ",Carlton said,his whole face turning a deep bright red,and he covered his face."But I'll help,d-don't worry",he exclaimed. 

Jessica smiled,"I know I know".

***********

Michael rubbed William's back,"Look daddy we aren't going to get caught,I'll,,,I'll try convincing Clay to mess with some of the evidence,I got him to do it once",Michael was lying,he wasn't going to but,he needed to calm William down. William was shaking and sobbing and a mess,he had been drinking like crazy and freaking out. He was sure they were catching onto him as they kept a close eye on him and kept on questioning him every time a child did go missing.

Michael sighed and kissed the back of his father's neck,he wrapped his arms around his shoulders and started rocking him gently,trying to sooth out the anxiety that was crushing the older man. He hummed softly and kissed William on the neck again,"I'll do whatever it takes to keep us safe",he whispered in William's ears,William leaned into his touch. Michael kissed him again,"I love you",he lied as he felt his father's tension disappear. William closed his eyes and turned to him,pulling Michael onto his lap. Michael kissed him more,"everything is going to be ok,I'll make sure nothing happens to us",he whispers,snuggling into William's embrace. 

*******(I'm going to do a time skip hehe)

Michael sighed as he dropped his siblings off at his mother's,it was spring break and from what Clay has told him they were so close to being able to arrest William. Michael had evidence,he went through it and made sure none of it could be traced back to him in fear of getting arrested but,he had tapes of William talking about the murders or kidnappings,he dated them and clearly knew more than the public. He glanced at the box filled with them,taped tight and kept safe,he then looked at the back seat,where he had put his stuff into his school bag. He was ready,he was ready to get rid of William,to help all of those poor souls lost to him. 

He grabbed his phone and sighed calling Clay,"I'm on my way to the station", Michael says,his voice breaking a little as he slowly becomes more and more nervous. "Alright,I'll be there when you get here my sweetheart",Clay says. 

They talked as Michael drove the whole hour to get there. He was nervous,shaking like crazy and close to crying.

He parked his truck and saw Clay waiting outside,he smiled feeling a little bit calmer. He grabbed the box and walked over to him,"I'm,,nervous",he whispered to Clay,leaning onto him. Clay rubbed his back and kissed him softly on the head,"I can't say everything will be ok but, let's try to make everything ok",Clay mutters,before letting go of him,"let's go".

He held the door open for Michael as they went in. He was brought to some back room where a group of officers were already waiting for them. They all looked up at Michael,who set the box on the table and opened it up to them all. He looked down at all the tapes,weapons and more William had used and simply picked them up,placing them on the table.   
"I,,I have solid proof William,or well my father,,,,killed those kids",he say,his legs felt weak and jelly like. He was shaking again and could his body slowly started to numb before his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he could feel himself falling. "Michael are you ok?"Clay asked,as everything went blacked for the young teen.

Michael woke up in an office,his head spinning. Clay was sitting at a desk, watching him closely. "You alright?"he asked,as Michael sat up looking around. He nodded his head and rubbed his eyes,he had blacked out. "It's already dark out,they plan on arresting him",Clay says,smiling at Michael who admittedly became more aware of his surroundings and almost bolted up before quickly sitting back down.

"R-really?When?"he asked,he wanted to jump up and scream with joy. This was the greatest thing he had ever heard. "Soon,have to get ready first,though,I get to stay here if you",Clay answered,getting up from his seat and walking over to the small bench Michael had been laying on. He push Michael into the wall and kissed him roughly,Michael groaned and then started to cry softly. He wasn't upset,he was just beyond joyous, feeling Clay so close to him and soon to be free from William made him so fucking happy. 

Clay pulled back and gave him a look of concern before realizing he was smiling through his tears,"I love you,I love you,I love you",Michael repeated as he wrapped his arms around Clay and started kissing him over and over. He started crying harder and simply just held onto Clay,Clay held him and started to rock him.

"This will all be over soon",he whispered,kissing Michael ob the head.

****

William groaned,it was 9pm and Michael wasn't home yet. He put down his book and grabbed his keys,he hadn't even called or text him at all. What kind of son was he? Can't even fucking tell William where he was at.

William started to call him one more time,when he could hear a soft rumbling outside,must be Michael. He set his keys back down and kicked the desk,"fucker",he muttered before breathing in. He walked down stairs,and made his ways to the couch. 

There was a knock at the door,that was odd. He got up and opened the door to a police officer,oh. "What did Michael do this time?"he asked,trying to remain calm and relax,he couldn't help but notice that there are multiple cars outside. 

"Came down to the station with a box filled with some questionable tapes and tools and journals",the officer answered his questions. That didn't sound right,,,Michael wouldn't turn William in. Michael loved William! He wouldn't betray his father,,,his,,,his lover like that. 

William gulped,"Can you give me a second",he says before slamming and locking the door. He ran back upstairs to his keys and could hear yelling and his door getting busted down. He was shaking and freaking out as he climbed out his own window and plopped down onto the ground roughly,getting covered in muck. 

He could see lights flashing and hear dog barking as he quickly ran into the woods behind his house,he listen as the branches broke under his feet and cut into them. He could also hear and vaguely see flashlights and officers behind him. 

He couldn't get caught,he couldn't get found,he couldn't go to jail. Or maybe,just maybe he could kill Michael then himself.

He smiled to himself,as he continue running,getting cut up from all the branches,he could feel the sweet coppery blood run down his face as he jumped over a log and was sure he had lost the officers. He also had an idea of where Michael could be staying at.

*****

Clay sighed as he finished talking to another officer,they had lost William. He walked back into his office where Michael had his ear pressed against the wall,clearly listening onto the conversation. "I'm taking you home,grab your stuff from your truck,and don't worry,we will find him",Clay says,kissing Michael on the head. Who simply blushed and moved away from the wall.

"Will you come with me?"Michael asked,Clay smiled,"of course,they'll call me if anything happens,,,let's just go home". Clay answers,ruffling up Michael's hair and walking out of the room with him.

Michael kept his head to the ground as he passed plenty of people,there wasn't much said,as he grabbed his belongings,got into Clay's car and as they went home. 

They walked into the house where Calrton and John were sleeping on the couch. Clay sighed,"told him not to have anyone over tonight",he muttered to himself. He grabbed a blanket from off the back of the couch and placed it in the two young boys before walking with Michael up the stairs. 

"Try to get some sleep",Clay says,as they reached his room. Michael nodded and walked in,quickly stripping down to his underwear. Clay's whole face went red as he shut and locked the door,he then made sure the windows were locked before doing the same as Michael.   
He smiled as Michael scrambled to the bed,laying on it and waiting for Clay. 

Clay crawled on top of him and kissed him on the neck,"You seem stressed",he whispered,"let me try to make you relax",he says,before nibbling softly on Michael's neck,earning himself a small moan. He then started kissing downwards to Michael's crotch,who blushed and closed his eyes. 

Clay kissed one of his thighs,before splitting his thin legs apart and pulling down the teens boxers. Michael's body was already excited by Clay gentle touches. Clay looked down and truly observed Michael's body for once,he had gain slight muscle but still very slim. He had plenty of scratches and bruises on his body,there was also scars from hurting himself on his wrist and legs. Clay leaned down and started to kiss the scars.

Michael seemed surprised by this, he watched Clay carefully. Clay just smiled at him,"I love your body",he whispered as he sat Michael up,pulling the naked teen into his lap. He started to kiss the scars on Michael's arms.

"Clay",Michael whispered,he wasn't sure how to respond to such a soft and tender touch. His body felt on fire and he felt so cared for,"oh god Clay I love you so fucking much,I want you,I need you and I just want to be with you for the rest of my life,I want to marry you and live with you and grow with you",Michael confessed, wrapping his legs and arms around Clay. "I want to be close with you,I want to be able to touch you,love you and I just want you",he whispered, kissing Clay softly on the neck. 

He meant every word he spoke,he was shaking,close to crying again,he kissed Clay on the neck. Clay held him close,"I love you too,I wish I knew hot express my love for you correctly",he laid Michael back down on the bed,"sometimes I wish I didn't love you so much,your so young and I always feel like I'm taking advantage of you or that I'm hurting you",he sighed,looking down at Michael under him. 

"Your so sweet,kind,a little ignorant and a little bit of a slut but your easy to love and adore",he whispered,kissing him softly,"it's nice,it's nice to love someone like you,to care for someone like you",he kissed him again.

Michael was dead silent,he had always felt unlovable and like a shit person. 

Michael closed his eyes and breathed in,he was stunned and at a loss of words by Clay's confession. He kissed tha man back,he felt so safe despite the fact William was on the run and he was naked under a grown man. He felt good and safe. 

Clay started kissing his neck again and feeling his body. 

Soon tender kissed will turn into loving but rough bites into Michael's skin. Clay will be rough be gentle while making love to Michael's body,it wasn't something they weren't used to,he just wanted to relax the kid from his long and stressful day.

He pressed a kiss on Michael's forehead whenever they both finally came, breathing heavily. "I'm sleepy",Michael mutter as Clay pulled the blanket over each other. He kissed Michael again, "sleep well my little prince",he whispered before snuggling up to him. Michael mumbled something before falling fast asleep,Clay smiled to himself and closed his eyes letting himself drift to sleep.

*****

William reached the Burke's house,he managed to successfully find their extra key under the welcome mat. He let himself in,on the couch he saw two people sleeping and waltz over to them. He glanced down and saw neither of them were Michael. 

He didn't bother to close the door or anything,he made his way to the kitchen and grabbed a knife before he headed upstairs and started to open up random doors. After a good 5 minutes he opened the door to both Clay and Michael sleeping, their clothes tossed to the ground. 

Seeing that made him angry and filled with jealousy. He stared at them,"Michael",he whispered harshly trying his best not to wake up Clay. Michael moved a bit in his sleep,",Michael",he repeated. This time the teens eyes opened and he looked petrified to see William in the doorway ,covered in dirt and holding a knife.

William smiled as he carefully made his way to the bed,sitting down next to Michael. He brushed a small bit of Clay's hair,"he's handsome,isn't he?"he half-naked Michael.

Michael's breathing had become rapid and he was shaking,he couldn't move or speak. "Be a shame if something happened to him",William winked at Michael,"But it's not him I need to kill",his eyes started sizing Michael up.

Michael moved away but felt a dirty hand on his thigh causing him to go numb. He tried to speak but just couldn't. He stared at William before bursting into tears. William just smiled and brought the knife to Michael's stomach. 

Michael let out an unholy screech as he felt the thin,blade cut through his soft stomach. William jumped back,leaving the knife inside of Michael. He never felt this kind of pain before as he tried his best to stop the blood leaking out of his body. 

Clay sat up and looked in horror at Michael,he was quick to grab his tshirt and press it to the wound,"hold it down",he whispers. 

William was still watching,he didn't seem to have noticed Clay getting up,putting on his boxers and going up to him. He threw William down and luckily had a pair of normal handcuffs in his room,he cuffed William to his bed. Before quickly running back to Michael who was breathing harshly," CARLTON",He screamed at the top of his lungs as he pressed the now blood stain shirt onto Michael's wound.

After a few seconds,he could hear someone walking upstairs,"whoever's that is get in her QUICKLY",he yelled,"NOW". He was trying not to cry as he looked down at Michael who was at the least wearing underwear but still barely dressed in his bed and bleeding out. "Breathe in and breathe out",he whispers as Carlton came in the room,"holy shit".

"Call for help",Clay snapped,Ca re Lyon nodded and ran to find a phone,managing to get to one in the guest room next to Clay's. He was quick to phone the police and the ambulance before returning to help with Michael. 

*****

Carlton and John sat in the waiting room as Clay got off the phone with Michael's mother, explaining everything,even telling her about his relationship with Michael. He went and sat down next to Carlton who didn't say anything.

Every time someone walked by Clay's head snapped up. John had fallen asleep and Carlton seemed like he was trying to sleep,it was 3am. Michael's mother would come with the two younger ones soon,wanting to get a bit more sleep so she can drive safely and handle any bad news.

Clay got up and walked to the cafeteria getting himself a coffee,he was exhausted ,mentally and physically. He still had blood on his hands from Michael. 

He walked back to the waiting room and was surprised to see Carlton talking to a doctor. He made his way tiredly to the guy,"what's going on?"he asked.

The doctor explained that Michael was going to be alright and is asleep for now.


	14. 11.pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :)

Clay sat next to Michael's hospital bed as women entered the room. She had dark green eyes, dark tan skin, a small pointy nose, and long black hair. She wore a small shirt and high-waisted jeans. "Hello, Im Kimberly, you must be Clay…", she says, smiling as she sits next to him.

"The doc already said he was going to be just fine", she mutters," he can stay with you after all this, I'll have the younger two". She was looking at Michael, watching him closely. "I've failed all of my babies….", she looked close to crying.

"Michael, Junior,,, Elizabeth", she hesitated on Elizabeth's name, not in sense she didn't see Elizabeth as her kid but, in the sense that she wasn't sure if she was allowed to see Elizabeth as her child. She let her shoulder drops," I should've gone for the full custody", Kim had tears rolling down her face. 

Clay was a bit uneasy but rested a hand on her shoulder, "no one could have predicted all of this, at least he's behind bars", Clay says, trying to comfort her the best her could." None of this is your fault,,,,the only person who is to blame is William",his ears started to ring and he felt like he was far from her,it didn't feel like he was talking just to her but to himself and Michael. 

She thanked him,and they sat there for a while in dead silence. Listening to the monitors, watching carefully as Michael's chest and body barely moved.

******

Kimberly fell asleep in a chair in the room. Clay was still awake when Michel woke up,"uhh",he blinked and looked around before he felt his stomach. He sighed with relief once he realized there was no knife there."I'm hungry…", he whined as his eyes turn. from his sleeping to Clay.

Clay smiled,"you should try sleeping some more,it's only 8 am", Clay looked exhausted, he slid his chair close to Michael's bed and laid his head onto Michael's lap. Michael smiled,"I will,my love",he says,as he started playing with Clay's hair knowing he will fall asleep. Clay hummed and reached for Michael's other hand,he kissed Michael's leg and closed his eyes,falling asleep.

*****

Michael was stuck in the hospital for a week before finally being let go. Michael had to use a walking stick to help him,he had a big scar across his chest. He didn't realize how big or how bad it was until the day he was leaving. 

He sat on the edge of the bed as he finally was allowed to put on normal clothes. Clay was with him,and he carefully removed the hospital gown and looked down at his stomach. He winced just looking at it,"...i didn't even feel it right after it went in", Michael says,Clay walked over and put his hand on it before tracing the scar.

Michael's whole face went red,he looked up at Clay who was watching him so carefully. He grabbed the man's face and kissed him on the nose,"i love you", Michael whispered,before letting go of Clay and putting on his shirt. "Can you help me with my pants…?" Michael asked shyly,Clay nodded and put them on Michael. Clay pulled up his shirt and kissed his scar. 

Michael shot up and he seemed surprised and simply smiled at him,"Clay",he whispered,putting his hands into his lovers hair,"I love you",he muttered,slowly patting him on the head,"Your the greatest thing to ever happened in my life",Michael cupped Clay's face and made him look up at him."I would be long dead if it wasn't for you,I didn't even realized how much you've done and how much I've changed just because I want you. I'm doing so much better as a person because of you",Michael says,rubbing a finger gently against Clay's bottom lip.

"Michael..",Clay whispered,he didn't know what to say. He blinked a few tears away as he grabbed one of Michael's hands and kissed his knuckle softly. He could vaguely feel where scars were and started to kiss across those. Michael blushed and smiled down at him,"we should go see everyone",Michael suggests,kissing Clay on the lips.

Clay handed him his walking cane and Michael got off the bed and the two headed out. Michael's friends,his younger siblings and Kim,were all waiting. They all seemed to huddle around Michael and Clay took a step back. He didn't want to interfere and he wasn't sure how many of Michael's friends knew of their relationship. 

He watched as Michael laughed and smiled,it made him smile. Micheal was happy and doing so much better. But he knows Micheal will have to go to court,testify against William. 

They had evidence,fuck they ransack the whole house and found so much evidence but they also wanted,needed Michael to help confirm and to help get the bodies. He wouldn't be arrested,he wouldn't have any chargers brought agasint him,he will be tied to the case as someone who was forced to hide bodies.

Clay wasn't sure if that was all Michael has done. He doesn't think Micheal has done anything to truly harm someone and if he did he must regret it. 

He shooked his head and glanced back to Michael,who looked at him and smiled and waved at him. That smile always made his heart leap. There was just something so kind and genuine about it that made Clay weak. 

******

Clay went back the Afton house with Michael,the younger two have already went and grabbed their stuff with their mom. Michael was able to say bye to them and they made arrangements for when they can visit the two younger kids. 

Michael was nervous walking up the steps,it felt like he had been years since he been here. He grabbed Clay's hand as they entered the house. "I'm a little nervous",he mutters,shaking as they walked into the living room. 

The house felt cold and empty,Michael shivered and leaned into Clay,kissing him on the cheek. Clay lifted his hand and kissed his hand. "I love you",Michael whispered,"lets go to my old room",Michael says. 

Clay nodded,"I love you too,my angel",Clay says,before Michael dragged them upstairs. Michael opened his door and walked in,he went dead silent. "It feels weird not to have him in here,feels,,,,safe", Michael mutters and went sat on his bed. He leaned his cane agasint the wall. 

Clay sat next to him,"that because you are safe",Clay says,gently placing a hand on Michael's face. Michael leaned into his hand and kissed it. "You make me feel safe",Michael whispered,"make me feel like I'm at home and can just relax",he leaned forward and hugged Clay. 

"It never felt safe around him,since I was a small child,it started when my mom left. I was only 7 and I guess he was looking for someone to love",Michael admits,"I didn't get it at first,and when I did,I just tried to accept it...I know it's wrong but I did enjoy it at times,but other times I just...felt numb",he was shaking again. He didn't want to cry more.

Michael moved himself into Clay's lap,"I didn't even realize it was bad that he brought me to bars,passes me around,I knew it was wrong he killed people...he did such disgusting things to so many other people",Michael muttered,shivering at his own words. 

"But,,you're good,you're nice. You'll treat me right,I know you will. I first thought I wanted you to hurt me,that I wanted to get abuse by you but you've been so kind and soft",He whispered,clinging close to Clay."so careful and sweet,doesn't wanna hurt anyone".he mumbles.

"I do want to hurt William",Clay says,Michael giggled. And gave him a kiss on the neck,Clay pushed down on the bed,giving him kisses all over his face. 

Michael laughed as Clay held him down. "You're so cute!"Clay says,getting excited as he continued kissing Michael over and over. "Michael,Michael Killy Afton,you are perfect and I love so much,you wonder human being",he says. 

Michael looked up at him smiling,"I love you,I love you,look at you're lovely face,and lovely body. You have a great personality and like what happened to you in the pass or who you have hurt doesn't matter to me. You don't need to worry about me hating you ever". Clay says,kissing Michael again,"look at you,you're my perfect little doll".

Michael was blushing deeply and just smiled,"You're way too nice",Michael says,unable to speak and just out of breath."You're my teddy bear",Michael says,hugging him and pulling him onto himself. Before helping a little making Clay jump back,"sorry,I forgot about my stomach",Michael says,laughing a little.

"I-I'm sorry!",Clay stammered out,blushing depper. Michael laughed and just placed a hand onto his should and pulled himself up,"help me get my stuff pack,before we do anything else~",Michael says, kissing him on the cheek. He grabbed his cane and Clay helped him stand up.

They started going through Michael's stuff,half of it wasn't kid friendly and they both agree to just not take those things. 

They were packing up all of Michael's CDs,"You known I've never want to killed anyone,or hide any bodies,I just didn't want anything happen to Liz or Junior….",Michael blurted out. Clay looked at him,as he shut the container with Michaels CD.

"I know,doll,I know,you don't need to defend yourself to me",Clay says,walking over to Michael and rubbing a thumb across his lip."you're innocent,you haven't done anything wrong",Clay whispered,kissing him on the lips.

Michael nodded,"sorry I just...don't know,worry no one else will believe me",he muttered,kissing him back.

"No one here thinks you've done anything wrong,everyone knows it was William",Clay says,"you're fine,everything going to be perfectly fine".

*****

Clay brought all of Michael's stuff into the house. Michael sat on the couch watching. It wasn't a lot of stuff. "We have to go to the station tomorrow",Clay says,sighing and sitting next to Michael. 

Michael nodded,he knew that,he also knew they'll have to go to court. He leaned onto Clay he wasn't ready to face his father but knew he had to. Clay grabbed his hand and squeezed it lightly,"Don't worry,you aren't alone",he whispered. 

"I know,I know my teddy bear",Michael muttered,leaning onto Clay's lap. He looked at Clay and traced his bottom lip."I know",he mumbled,leaning up and peking him on the cheek. 

Clay hummed and started to play with his hair,"I'll bring your stuff up to the bedroom later, I'm happy you are living here now",Clay says,"I can't wait to be able to wake up next to you over and over",he says,leaning down kissing him on the forehead. Michael smiled and closed his eyes,"I love you my teddy bear",he whispered. "I love you too,my pretty doll",Clay says,still playing with Michael's hair.

*******

Michael swallowed as they headed into the station,he was nervous and scared. Michael wrapped his arm around Clay's as they walked down the hall,"they're just going to question you,then you'll have to go to court as William got himself a defense team",Clay explained. 

"I-I know,what if I say the wrong thing?"Michael asked,Clay patted him on the head,"Mike,you'll be fine,just answer honestly",he says,before leaving. 

Michael glanced back and sighed and entered the integration room. He was nervous as he sat down,he knew he did some things bad. But,he remembered what Clay told him,how they just want to know about William,not him. 

Two officers that he didn't really recognize came in,they were ok,not nice but not mean. Michael did fail like he was being treated like a toddler. He didn't like that but at least they gave him space when he cried and gave him water. 

He spent a good 6 hours in there,telling them everything he knew about his father and almost everything his father made him do. He explained every bit of abuse he went through,every kid he helped hide and he just spilled almost everything. 

He remembered Clay saying they see him as a kid who was forced to hide some bodies,he wasn't sure how much Clay or the police had found out about Michael. He knew Clay did mess with some of the evidence just so the eyes would stay focused on William. Michael kept his lips seal about helping with a few murders,only three but he helped. 

As the interview came to an end,they did get a bit sidetracked which made Michael happy. He didn't like talking about bad things. 

"So,what's your and Clay's relationship",Officer Addison asked,"Are you a replacement for his failure of a son"?she asked,laughing a little. Michael laughed awkwardly,"n-no I'm a friend of his son,me and Carlton are actually pretty close…",Michael says,rubbing his arm.

She made a face and sighed,"Whatever,so you moving in?"she asked,Michael wasn't sure why she was asking this but he nodded his head. "Sorry if I'm getting off topic,you just seem to be getting tired",she says.

Michael nodded his head,"Ah, ok...Um are we almost done...I am tired",Michael confessed. She nodded,her partner was just sitting back twiddling his fingers. They made eye contact and she nudge her head at him. 

He sighed,"Look...are you and Clay in a relationship relationship?" Officer Dune asked,"We're pretty much down with this interview but you know,We're just curious,we've asked Clay but he treats us like kids",he complains. 

"Yeah he does,probably because we're the youngest cops here",Addison says,smiling,"We also came from the same academy and both we're so ready to help with such a big case",she striked a pose and Dune did the same thing. 

Michael laughed at the two,"... don't tell anyone but kinda…",he mummers,blushing. Addison and Dune head both snapped toward him,"that cute!Clay definitely needs a young and energetic boyfriend, he has a huge stick up his ass",Dune exclaimed,smiling.

Addison nodded her head in agreement,"he really is mean to us",she says laughing,"he holds grudges easily,I broke the microwave last week and he still hasn't forgiven me",she says,swooning and pretending to die. Michael laughed,"yeah,he's petty,but,really really sweet and has a few soft spots",Michael started to space out. 

Clay was complex,he had a lot of emotions,he wore his heart on his sleeve around only a few people. Michael guess he acts stern and cold around others,he knew it wasn't fully Clay. 

They chatted for a little while before Dune cleared his throat,"oh right right umm well it was nice meeting you mister Bruke,I mean mister Afton",Addison says,winking and standing up. She reached over and gave him a handshake,"Thank you for coming down today,sir",she says smiling back.

Michael nodded back and smiled,"It was nice meeting you too!"Michael says,laughing a little. Dune and Addison gathered up their stuff,"Well you may leave now,go eat with your boyfriend",Addison says,Michael nodded,blushing more before he left,waving bye.

******

Clay did get him dinner,nothing fancy just a burger. He then brought Michael to that ran down park. They sat on the swings,eating,not saying anything.

It was quiet beside the sound of birds and the creak of rusty metal,it was a calm and relaxing quiet. Michael looked up at the sky,there were no stars but the moon was still there. A few clouds here and there. 

He watches them drift across the sky as he ate his food and listens to the slow movement of Clay swinging slightly. There was no wind that night and it was warm,the right temperature. 

"We should get matching rings,I know we can't get married legally but still",Michael says,as he closed his box of food and set it down beside him. Clay looked up at him and did the same,"What kind?"he asked,looking at Michael.

Michael shrugged,he just wanted matching rings,"Any kind,preferably real rings,nothing plastic",he says,cracking a smile at Clay who laughed. "I'm thinking something with a magenta stone,mixture of purple and red,you know",Clay says,smiling.

Michael nodded,"yeah,that would be cool…",he smiled and looked back up at the moon. "I didn't mean to fall for you,it just happened…you're something special!"he announced loudly to the open sky. Clay smiled and looked at him as Michael jumped off the swing. 

"You're so amazing,I know I have told you this so many times but you're the greatest thing in the world",Michael gushed as he went over to where Clay was sitting. He climbed on top of Clay's lap and kissed him. 

"Mik-",Before Clay could finish his sentence they fell backwards,their top halves on the dirt and legs stuck in the swing. Michael laughed and kissed him again,Clay smiled kissed him back. "I love you my doll,never forget that...",he croaked,a tear running down his face. 

Michael pulled away as they both slump their legs out of the swings,"Clay",Michael uttered softly,"I love you",he says,leaning down and kissing Clay softly on the lips. Things were changing,but in a good way. Michael pulled back and looked down at him,tears running down his face. 

They were both crying,"C-Clay,do you understand how much I love you?"He whimpered out,he placed a hand on Clay's face and started to rub his tears away,smiling softly. He was crying because he was sad,he was crying because he was feeling the purest drop of joy ever. "I love you,I love you,I love you so much my teddy bear,my amazing lover",Michael started to sob,"it hurts,I love you so much,I only want you and no one else",he confessed.

Clay smiled still crying,he sat up with Michael still on his lap,he kissed him roughly on the lips,"I love you so much too,I just",Clay wrapped him into his chest and leaned onto the ground and reached an arm up to the sky. 

"I love you more,not in the sense that I love you more than you love,just in the sense I love more and will still love even on the bad days,I'll love you depiste the bad things that have happened or will happen to us or the bad things we've done",Clay says as he continued to babble on about how he will always be there for Michael.

Michael just smiled,he was still crying a little,he couldn't speak as Clay preached about his love to him. His words were soft and filled with honesty,leaving a nice warm feeling in his stomach,making his heart speed up. He kissed Clay softly on where he could feel the man's beating heart before laying his head back onto him listening to the soft beat of his heart. To the slow rise of his chest,up and down,it was soothing and Michael felt safe falling asleep despite being exposed to the empty sky.

******

The haunt for the bodies wasn't any fun,Michael knew where they all are as he had them all written out but he never realized how many there was. Over 30 bodies,it Michael feel disgusted,he never went with them just gave them the locations and explained the way they marked or well he marked the graves.

He could tell pretty much everyone there pity him. It was nothing but pity,pity,pity,it made him feel small. He avoided most people at the station and kept to himself only talking to Clay,Addison and Dune.

It took around a week to find all the bodies and to get even more evidence against William. Then there was the trail,Michael went up on the stand and told everything. He only held back having to kill three people but everything else. He confessed it and gave as much detail as he could. 

William sat across from watching him closely,his was red and swollen and he had a few scrapes on him. It seemed like he's already having a bad time in jail. He was watching and listening to everything Michael was saying and simply smiled. 

It made Michael's skin crawl to be across from him and to see him smile. The way his cold and blank eyes stayed on Michael,unloving and unblinking.

The trail lasted a good 10 hours,it took the jury 6 hours to reach a verdict of guilty. The second those words were uttered by the judge Michael broke down in sobs of joy as Clay held him close. As they escorted William passed them,William leaned close,"Don't forget the very thing you promised",he whispered,before being pulled away by an officer. He glanced back and frowned once he saw how Clay was holding Michael so closely and how Michael clung to him for support. Clay smiled and winked at him before kissing Michael and leading him out of the courthouse. 

They sat in the car for a while not saying anything as Michael wiped at his face with tissues,"I'm free of him",he croaked out,still shaking,"I'm fucking free from him, from this burden",he says,sobbing harder. Clay rubbed his back,"Yeah,you are, you don't have to feel guilty about anything",he says,grabbing Michael's free hand.

Michael nodded and squeezed his hand back,"l-lets go home,my love",Michael says,kissing Clay's hand who nodded and smiled.

*****

Michael laid next to Clay,he was exhausted and tired. He closed his eyes as he listened to Clay's soft snores.

He was "home" or well it was his old home. He entered through the door like he used to. The same cold and nervous feeling as he did anytime he enter his "home". 

He knew just from the silence and coldness he was in trouble. "Michael",his father called entering the living room,"Mikey,my little boy,why are you late?"he asked. He was shaking with rage but kept a gentle and calm voice that made Michael shivered.

He wished William would just scream at him and beat him not talk so kindly to him,"I'm not mad just why?"he asked again,stepping off the last step. Michael knew his intentions were bad,he took a step back and couldn't find the door. It was all just wall.

"I-I'M d-don't know,I'm sorry daddy,please forgive me",Michael begged as William got close to him,pinning his wrists to the "wall". Michael whimpered,as tears ran down his face and William kissed,"it's ok I'm not mad,after all you're going to be with me for ever and ever",William whispered.

He started to softly stroke Michael's hair,kissing him softly on the forehead,"After all you promised me,all this years ago you promised",William says,kissing Michael on the neck. 

Michael did he remember,he was only 7,his father was frustrated and first fucked the poor kid before he broke down crying. He begged Michael to forgive him and to stay with him forever,until they died. Michael remembered hugging and kissing him on the lips,promising he would. 

After that he felt like everything that happened was because of that,he felt the rush if guilt again as his "father" kissed him again. Then he could feel warmth around him. "Remember my sweet boy, you promised forever,until we died",he says,moving a hand under his shirt. 

Smoke started to fill the room,Michael coughed. He glanced around and could see the "house" was on fire,slowly crumbling and filling up with dirty air.

No no no no no,he didn't want to die,not with his father touching him. But, he couldn't move,"f-father, please",he pleaded. 

William just laughed.

"FATHER No...",Michael yelled,sitting up in bed,tears running down his face as he broke down. He friend up into a ball as Clay sat up next to him,pulling him into his arms.

"Mikey,hey mikey,my doll,it's ok,he can't hurt you",Clay whispers,"he can't hurt you anymore",he kissed Michael on the head who started to sob more. Clay held him close,"I got you,I got you,everything going to be ok",he whispered,rocking Michael gently.

Michael sniffled and held tight onto Clay until he passed out from crying. Clay fell asleep holding Michael in his arms.

*****

Michael sat on the couch eating a bowl of ramen and watching some random drama show. He wasn't really paying attention or listening. It was 5am and Carlton came down stairs,"hey..",he says,a bit awkwardly, sitting down next to Michael.

Michael nodded back and made a noise at him as he stuffed his face with noodles. "Do you always eat so loudly",Carlton asked as Michael slupred loudly. Michael nodded his head and held up a forkful of middles to Carlton,"wnagydsk somdhfjak?"he asked,mouth still filled with food. 

Carlton grimced and shocked his head,"I'll go make my own food...are you coming you school today?"Carlton asked. Michael froze at that question,thinking. 

He wasn't sure if he would ever go back to high school,"I don't know,probably not",he answers,Carlton nodded. 

"That fine with me,after all,I'm already getting use to you and my dad…",Carlton says,drumming his leg,he clearly wanted to say more.

Michael poked his side,"You ok?",he asked,picking up on his anxious movement. 

Carlton sighed,"...is he...like happy with me…?",Carlton asked. Michael nodded his head and placed a hand on his shoulder,"dude you're his favourite child".

"I'm his only child…",Carlton says.

"Yeah making you his favourite, now,listen here i know you two don't always get along but he cares and loves about you,Don't worry",Michael confirmed,before messing up Carlton's hair. Carlton muttered something before getting up and leaving,Michael chuckling.

*******


	15. 11.pt.3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :) chapter 12 is gonna get fucked
> 
> Also Michael's 17,finally!

The rings were a silver with a small magenta stone in them. They weren't anything flashy,Clay put Michael's ring on for him and Michael did the same for him. 

Michael sat on the bed only in a pair of shorts. He smiled at Clay and kissed him softly on the cheek. Clay climbed onto the bed and over to him,kissing him back. He placed a hand on Michael's chest and traced the scar on his chest.

Michael pulled back and smiled,he still wasn't sure how to feel about others touching the scar. But,Clay feeling it and tracing it was fine,it felt nice. He could trust Clay not to hurt him. "Five more days until your birthday",Clay mummers. 

Michael's head snapped up,his birthday,"I forgot..",Michael says, March 10th was his birthday. He didn't really do anything special for it. "Is there anything you want to do?",Clay asked,moving a hand from Michael's scar up his chest to his neck. 

He shrugged,"I'm good",he grabbed Clay's hand and kissed his palm before locking their finger together. He really liked holding hands,it always made him happy. Michael pulled him close to him and kissed on the lips. Clay smiled and kissed him back,wrapping both of his arms around Michael's waist. 

Clay kissed him softly on the neck and held him close. Michael ran his hands through Clay's hair and groaned,"I love you",Michael whispered,wrapping his legs around Clay. 

*****

Michael was left alone home,he felt off. Clay was at work and Carlton at school and he, had nothing to do. He was left alone with his thoughts. He got up and went to take a shower as he was undressing,he looked in the mirror. 

The scar on his chest made him sighed,there was already scars on his wrists and thighs,they were super noticeable but they were there. He also seemed to be gaining weight,he usually kept himself small,maybe a little to small,enough for his ribs to poke out of his skin. Now he had a tummy,he wasn't sure of how to feel about it. 

He got into the shower letting the warm water run down his body. He focused on himself not letting himself think and avoided looking at his body. Michael finished washing and drying himself,getting on a pair of clean clothes. 

Michael's mind kept trying to think about William,to focus on the things that had happened but Michael just clenched his eyes and bit his lip. He needed a distraction, he went to the fridge and dug into the back. 

He founded a six pack of beer and took that out before going into the freezer and finding Clay's vodka. He sat down on the couch and started to drink and drink. He drank half the bottle of vodka and threw beers before stumbling around and putting them back into their place.

Now his brain wasn't working but that was fine. He laid on the couch and put on a movie,passing out to it.

*****skip to his bday

He woke up to Clay nudging him,"Good morning my pretty doll",Clay whispers,kissing him. He handed Michael a small box,Micheal sat up and took it. Inside was a small heart necklace,he smiled at Clay,"here let me put it on for you",Clay says,taking the box and then the necklace. He clipped on around Michael's neck who leaned over and kissed him,he was tired.

Clay pulled him onto his lap and kissed the top of his head. "I need to go to work,I'll see you later my love",Clay whispers ,Michael whined and kissed him again. He pulled Clay down on top of him,"Don't you think you could skip",he whined,tugging at Clay's tie.

"Not today,though tonight I can have Carlton spend the night at a friends and we can the house to us",Clay says,kissing Michael's neck before pulling away and messing with his hair. "Maybe go out today,get some sunshine",he suggests,kissing Michael on the cheek.

"Bye,teddy bear",Michael says,kissing him on the cheek and waving him off. Clay waved back and left. 

He was right,Michael needed to get out. Michael rolled out if bed and sighed,he got himself dress a bit happy he no longer struggled with that. He put on just a plain t-shirt and some shorts and sneakers. Part of him didn't want to do anything but he knew he had to. 

He also grabbed the small pocket knife Clay gave him. Clay has told him to aim for the thighs,eyes or hand if he was ever in trouble. 

Michael flipped through his phone,trying to figure out who would most likely skip school just to chill. They when he got to them,Jeremy, Fritz ,and Mike. He hasn't hung out or talk to them in a while. He called them up and they all agreed to hanged out.

"Hey,Mikes",Jeremy calls as Michael parked his truck outside the abandoned mall. Michael smiled and waved,"What's up Jerm",Michael says,approaching him and giving him a hug. Jeremy pulled him closed and wrapped his arms around him,Michael sighed and flashed his hand with the ring. 

Jeremy gripped his hand gently,"Yoo who gave you that,I'll fight them",Jeremy teased, squeezing Michael's ass a little. "..Remember that stuff with Carlton's dad?"Michael asked,smiling. 

"You're still with Burke's dad?"Fritz asked,she had stopped talking to Mike,and was now into Jeremy's and Michael's conversation. "I am,he got a name,Clay and is an abouslte hunk",Michael says,showing the other two his ring,"he got a matching one".

"Y'all gonna have a wedding?",Mike asked,swinging his arm around Fritz and laughed. "No no that cheesy",Michael says,laughing still in Jeremy's arms. "Does this mean I can't kiss you anymore,I love getting sweet kisses from my favorite Mikes?"Jeremy asked,pouting at Michael.

Michael wasn't sure how to respond,he felt bad. He wanted to be able to please and pleasure others,but he knew it would be wrong. "I don't see the inherent harm of us kissing,after all you're my friend",Michael answered,giving himself a deep feeling of guilt. 

Jeremy pulled him closer,kissing him. Michael whined and kissed back,he felt terrible doing this,most times he enjoyed making his friends happy but this made him feel gross. Jeremy slapped his ass before leaving his hand there,biting on Michael's lip and sliding his tounge into Michael's mouth. Michael shivered but,let it happened,moaning a little bit before pulling away. 

"Ok,that as far as we can go now",Michael says,quickly setting some kind of boundary. The guilt was boiling up in his stomach,why is he letting this happen. Jeremy groaned and tightened his grip on Michael who whimpered. 

Fritz and Mike have already wonder off inside the mall,Michael didn't want to be alone. At least Fritz was nice enough to point out when someone or she was feeling uncomfortable. "We should go join them…",Michael suggested,not liking how Jeremy was acting. 

Jeremy nodded,"yeah...and Maybe wonder off a bit",he whispered ,running a hand down Michael's side. Michael whined,"or catch up to them,you know we can't have sex since..I'm someone",Michael remind him. Jeremy sighed in defeat,"finne,let's go",Jeremy says,finally letting go of Michael.

****

They did manage to catch up with Mike and Fritz,"we should play a game",Jeremy suggest,after walking around for a while.

"Like what?",Mike asked,taking an old hair tie from some shop and tied his dreadlocks back. "Hide and seek!"Jeremy says,smiling and putting a hand on Michael's shoulder.

"Alright,we hide and in 5 minutes,Mike can come find us",Jeremy says,Mike nodded and pulled out his phone. Fritz rolled her eyes before running off into the dark. 

Mike laughed and started a timer on his phone. Jeremy and Michael smiled at each other and ran off.

Michael found an old clothes shop on the second floor and hid himself into one of the dressing rooms. It was dark in the mall,he had to keep his phone on him. He flipped it open and started to check his texts,he texted Clay,letting him know he was hanging with friends. 

Michael sighed just as he started to hear careful footsteps,he quickly flipped his phone off. Has it already been 5 minutes?

Then,Jeremy opened the curtain,"hey Michael~",he says,smiling down at Michael. Michael had jumped back a little and was scared by him. Michael slid the small knife he brought with him out of his pocket and into one of his hands.

Jeremy place his hands a nice Michael's shoulder,"it's nice being alone with you",Jeremy whispers. He leaned close and kissed Michael on the lips then moved to his neck. Michael shivered,he should just fight back but,,,Jeremy reminded him of his dad. His arms felt numb,part of him was waiting for Jeremy to pull back and start hitting him.

Jeremy slid a hand onto his thigh and Michael whimpered and started to shake,a tear running down his face. Jeremy started to move his hand up and down Michael's thigh. He then started to feel up Michael's shirt, "dad..stop…",Michael mummers in such a small voice Jeremy barely heard him.

Jeremy froze and looked at up at him,"shit dude",Jeremy says,pulling away and placing a hand onto Michael's face. He started to softly stroke his face,"Don't cry,I'm sorry… I didn't realize….I mean everyone knows about your dad but….",he stuttered over his words clearly feeling bad. 

Michael just closed his eyes and curled up,"..do you want to talk about it?",Jeremy asked,sitting down next to him.Michael nodded his head and leaned onto Jeremy. 

"He...had me hide the bodies….even was there for...three of the murders...saw everything",Michael confessed, shaking ,he wasn't sure if he could trust Jeremy but he might as well. "And after that he would force me into bed with him… I got used to it but...yeah",Michael added,Jeremy simply gave him an awkward side hug.

"That sucks man,bet he's getting his ass kick in jail, I know freaks like him don't do good in jail",Jeremy says,trying to comfort Michael,"....My mother's ex was like that,he really loved my ass,fucking freak.",Jeremy says,"but my mother put a bullet in his head,cops have never found out,he's buried in our yard",Jeremy pulled Michael closer to him,"that's why her garden grows so well",he winked despite knowing Michael won't be able to see it.

Michael nodded his head,"oh..I'm sorry sorry,I don't know what to say",Michael felt bad and just wanted to give him a hug. Jeremy shrugged,"It's whatever,he only got his way once and my mother found out and she just went to him with a handgun and paw",Jeremy says,making a shooting motion with his hand. 

"Holy fucking shit",Michael was baffled ,he wasn't sure what to say,"Your mom rules",Michael says.   
Jeremy laughed and nodded,"Yeah she fucking does",he says,kissing Michael on the cheek. Michael giggled before sliding away from Jeremy. They couldn't do anything,they could only hug and maybe kiss. 

They chatted for a bit more,until they could hear someone walking around and fell silent once they heard someone walk in. They listen until they heard the curtains being opened in which Michael started to laugh. 

"Aye",Mike yelled and opened the curtain,"find you both",Mike was smirking at them, "Come help me find Fritz",he commanded.

*****

After finding Fritz they went to a local gas station and got slushies and snacks. They hung out for a few more hours,just running around town and messing about. 

Michael hugged his friend bye,giving Jeremy and Mike slaps on the asses before going to his truck and driving home. He knows the next time he ran into them Mike was going to kill him. 

He smiled,it felt nice to get out. And it felt much different than when he lived with William. He didn't have a curfew and he wasn't dreading going home. He hummed happily as he pulled into the driveway, knowing no one will be home yet. 

It was nice to his stroll into the house calmly and without fear,it was quiet but a welcoming quiet as he flopped down onto the couch. He open to a few texts from Clay,one first saying to have fun,Carlton staying at John's for the night and only 20 minutes ago he'll be home soon.

Michael smiled,he was happy at the thought of Clay coming home. Usually when William would call or text him he was almost home ,Michael would feel a sense of dread and uneasiness. Michael smiled as he heard the front door opening.

"Hello dear",Clay says,shutting and locking the door before coming over to Michael. "Hey love",Michael says,as Clay got on top of him,kissing him softly.

Michael groaned and tugged on Clay's tie and shirt,"we should go upstairs",Michael says,pulling back for a second. Clay nodded and the two headed upstairs. 

Michael laid out on the bed as Clay crawled on top of him kissing him over and over. Clay undid his button up and tie,taking them off. Michael smiled and leaned up kissing Clay on the chest,"You're so handsome",Michael whispers. Clay hummed and kissed him on the head,"lay down",he whispered. 

Michael did,Clay carefully removed Michael's shirt and shorts. Kissing him softly as he did. Clay moved himself inbetween Michael's legs and pulled him close,kissing him softly on the neck. Michael moaned and gripped softly onto Clay's hair,he could feel himself getting hard and started to softly grind on Clay. 

Clay groaned and Mcihael reached over to his belt and undid then he unzipped Clay's pants . Clay kissed him and pulled down his pants himself. "Slow down,love",Clay says,smirking down at him. Michael blushed,"I",he wanted to defend himself saying he wasn't going to fast but,he was. He turned away and whined . 

"Aw~are you embarrassed?"Clay teased,kissing Michael on the neck. He started to suck in Michael's neck and chest area,leaving hickies all over him. Michael just whined and moaned,wrapping his legs around Clay's wasit. He could feel Clay pressing into him,slowly moving his hips against Michael's. 

Michael was breathing heavily as he grinded agasint Clay,Clay kissed him on the neck and grinding back. "C-Clay,,,baby,,touch me~",Michael whispered,Clay pulled back and kissed him on the lips,making Michael whined as he wanted Clay close to him. Clay leaned over to his nightstand and grabbed a small bottle of lube. 

Michael smiled at him and spread his legs apart as Clay pulled down his boxers and started to lube himself up. He then pulled down Michael's boxers and lifted up his thighs,first leaning down and kissing him. Then he positioned himself outside of Michael,"ready?"Clay asked, Michael nodded. Clay slid himself into Michael,groaning and pulling Michael up onto his lap. Michael gasped and tucked his head into Clay's shoulder. 

He started at a slow pace,moving Michael up and down carefully. Clay kissed him softly on the neck,Michael whined,"go faster,honey~",he pleaded,Clay chuckled and started to pick up the pace. 

He moved in and out of Michael fastly,Michael cried and moaned out clinging to Clay. He dug his nails into Clay's back,hearing the older male wince in pain. "I'm bleeding a little,dear",Clay says,squeezing Michael's thighs which made Michael let go and flip Clay off. Clay laughed and stopped thrusting into Michael who whined. 

"What's wrong my love?~",Clay asked,smiling at Michael. Michael whined again,"You stooopped",he said,pouting and looking sadly at Clay. Clay kissed him before he started to move again,helping Michael go up and down,"Mhmm yeah I like that baby~",Michael moaned into his ear as his eyes rolled in the back of his head as Clay picked up a fast pace,slamming roughly into Michael.

Michael leaned into Clay and bit his neck over and over as Clay cotuined thrusting into him until he hit the right spot. "Oh,fuck right thwre~",Michael gasps,tightly grilling Clay's hair who moaned in response,"fuck~",Michael moaned,as Clay started to abuse that spot,ramming into it over and over. Michael was holding tight onto Clay,he was whining and started to drag his nails across Clay back again,while keeping his head in Clays neck. "Fucking hell~",Clay says,as Michael dugged his nails deeper into his back. "Stop scratching me",Clay mummers,flipping Michael down on the bed still thrusting into him as hard and fast as possible.

Michael whined and brought his hands down to Clay's ass,scratching it and then hitting it. Clay grumbled and then bit down into Michael's neck as hard as possible,making him bleed a little. "Jerk~",Michael says, Clay licked the spot where he bit causing Michael to go back to moaning. Clay played around with the spot with his tounge as he had broken skin. Michael whined and gripped his hair," You me-",before Michael could started comparing more Clay started moving again,"stop whining",Clay says,as Michael stuck his tounge out,Clay roughly kissed him.Michael moaned as Clay held him down and explored his mouth while fucking him. 

Michael wrapped his legs around Clay and moved his hands to Clay hair,holding tight and making sure he was pulling it slightly. Clay groaned at this,moving his hips faster making Michael's body twitch,"fuck~I'm getting close",he whispered, before going back to kissing Clay. His legs twitched a bit as he moaned and finally cum,on himself . Clay pulled away and kissed him. 

Michael smiled before shifting around where he was on his knees and hands,Clay hummed and watched as Michael started to kiss his thigh. Michael then licked his tip,Clay moaned as Michael slipped him into his mouth with ease. He swallowed around him and started to move his tounge around his cock. Clay yanked on Michael's hair,Michael groaned as Clay started to fuck his mouth. 

He made Michael deepthroat, Michael moaned and whined quietly as Clay's dick twitch in his mouth. Clay moaned and grunted as Clay cummed in Michael's mouth. Michael swallowed and pulled away,some cum got out of his mouth and onto chin. He blushed and looked up at Clay,smiling. 

Clay leaned down and kissed Michael,ignoring the fact he got cum on his face. "Lay down",Clay says,Michael did. Clay started to kiss him all over again,Michael giggled and pulled him close."I'm tired",Michael whispered, kissing Clay on the cheek.

Clay laid down next to him and pulled their blanket over them. Kissing Michael on the head. "You're so cute my little doll",Clay whispered,petting his head softly.

"And you're so handsome my teddy bear",Michael whispered,leaning over and kissing him on the neck.


	16. The end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :D oh wow I really just kinda forgot about this book and felt really unmotivated to finish it. Plus rereading there a lot of errors I might go back and finish . But I wasn't happy with the ending I gave so here a better one

Michael sat at the table, a drink in hand and his foot tapping. He was visiting his mother, he was home alone with Junior who came into the room. 

"Hey",Junior says, sitting next to him and placing a hand on Michael's back. Michael almost flinched, he wasn't sure why he was so uneasy or nervous. He's been like this for a little a while, since a week after his birthday. 

****

"You're 17 finally",Jeremy says, as he kissed Michael over and over. Michael laid under him, smiling up at him. Jeremy kept kissing the hickies that were still there from Clay. 

"Yeah, I'm getting old",Michael says as Jeremy started sucking on his neck,"Jeremy~",Michael moans, running his hands through Jeremy's hair. 

Jeremy pulled back,"I should stop?"he asked. 

Michael swallowed, he hated getting asked these kind of things. If he was an honest person he would say he should but,"no you're good",he wasn't. He was a liar and didn't know when to stop. Jeremy smiled and coutined. 

****

Michael didn't realize he was spacing out until Junior snapped his fingers in front of him. Michael turned to him,"hey",he says, he was partly drunk and only came to visit so he could get away. 

"I should cut my hair",Michael says, after a long pause between the two. Junior ran his hands through Michael's hair. 

"I like it",Junior mumbled, his eyes avoiding Michael. 

"What do you have a crush on me ?"Michael asked.

His reaction gave Michael the answer, his whole face went red and he was quick to let go of Michael's hair. "Um I no",Junior answers, looking away.

Michael turned to him,"You do have a crush on me~",Michael says, getting off his chair. He leaned close to Junior who froze.

Michael kissed him on the lips making Junior shiver. He placed his hands on the boy's shoulder and steady himself before kissing him again. 

This time he kissed back, his lips were so soft and warm. Michael whined as he deepened the kiss, he pulled back after a while. "Let's go to my room",Michael suggests, his room was just the guest room.

****  
Michael was sitting on the bed shirtless with Junior. Junior was only left in his boxers as Michael felt all around his body and couldn't help but kiss him over and over. He started sucking on Junior's neck, listening to the kid moan. 

He pulled back, looking down at Junior. "You're so adorable~",Michael says, as he pulled down Junior's boxers and started to jerk him off slowly. 

Junior laid there panting and whining as Michael moved his hands . Junior had to grip onto the bed as Michael continued, he has never been touched like this ever. He was quick to cum and apologize as Michael just smiled at him. 

"If you were older I would totally fuck you",Michael says, as he laid on the bed next to him. He licked his hand clean,"don't tell anyone about this, okay?"

"Okay",Junior says, he was quick to get dressed. He was now convinced his brother had the same feelings as him. He curled up next to Michael, wanting to sleep. 

****

Michael woke up the next day with the worst hang over ever. Plus the memories of touching and kissing Junior made him sick. He had to rush to the bathroom to vomit. 

He was quick to pack up his things and leave without really saying anything besides "bye" to his mom. 

He arrived back to his home and sighed, he still felt sick and guilty. First the stuff he has done with Jeremy now his own brother. Michael went into the kitchen and found anything he could drink. 

Michael didn't want to focus on anything, he simply wanted to forget any of this has happened. Instead of drinking it he just set it on the counter and went to the bathroom. He groaned as he got a text from Clay, he couldn't reply, he was pathetic. 

He didn't know why he was doing these things or why he was like this. He dropped to the floor, already crying and shaking. What was wrong with him? What must be like this? Michael didn't understand himself. 

***

He cleaned himself up before Clay got home. You couldn't even tell he was crying. He glanced at the ring on his finger and sighed. Was this right? Michael went downstairs and sat on the couch. 

What was Michael doing here, he had dropped out of high school, didn't have a job, he barely talked to his friends and he spent his time away from people. He didn't like going outside and he didn't like crowded spaces anymore. He used to find comfort in crowds, the way you would blend in and could easily be lost in them. 

But now, there weren't any crowds to let himself slip in and forget who he was. He was good at pretending to be someone else. Michael was able to create a persona on spot. It made it hard for him to really sit down and think about himself. 

****

He sat next to Clay on the couch. The guilt was eating him alive, he wanted to tell him or someone at least. He would probably tell his therapist, at least the Jeremy part he would tell. He grabbed Clay hand and sighed, kissing him on the cheek. 

"I love you,teddy bear",Michael whispered, crawling onto his lap and wrapping his legs around him. 

Clay kissed him back,"I love you too ,Doll",he mummers, as he ran a hand across Michael's back. Michael clinged to him and rested his head onto his shoulder. He didn't say anything, he just wanted to be held. 

***

"So you cheated on him?"Michael's therapist, James, asked. He set down his clipboard,"that's not bad for you, you're much younger than he is",James says.

Michael was confused,"what do you mean",he asked. 

"You met him when you were 16,stuck in an abusive household, he's 43",James explains,"don't you think he could've taken some advantage of you and your situation?".

"Do you really think this is healthy?"

Michael sucked in a breath, he didn't really put that much thought into it. But, he couldn't help but think about how they were. Clay wasn't mean to him but, there was always a but for these kind of questions. 

Michael pulled his knees up to his face and started to cry. He shrugged and whined," I don't know", he didn't have an answer for him. He felt confused and lost, James gave him a sympathetic look. 

He patted Michael on the leg,"do you think you can leave him?"he asked, it was a broad and odd question. He couldn't not really, he only had his mother to go to but, Junior. 

"I don't know,I'm sorry",Michael mutters, he was taking in deep breaths, trying to calm himself. "Can I get a hug?"he asked. 

James nodded and hugged him awkwardly. It probably wasn't normal for him to do this but Michael wanted a hug,"talk to that Jeremy boy, see if you can stay with him",Jame suggests. 

Michael nodded,"I will I just feel bad",he choked out,"Clay has been so caring to me…",he paused, he thought about the time Clay pulled his hair and threatened him not to tell anyone. The way he became cold easily and made the room tense. Michael was desperate to make him warm and to calm down. "..most of the time,I just want to make him a better person...he is getting better",Michael admits.

James sighed and rubbed his eyes,"That's not your job, you're his partner, you should make him want to be better. Not to make him better",he says,"do you understand what I am saying?"he asks. 

Michael nodded as James moved away from him. James wrote a few things down,"Just remember,you have done a lot of mess up things",he says, the words made Michael flinch. "But, you're trying to change and better yourself".

"Alright?"James says.

"Alright",Michael says.

****

It's been two months since that visit with his therapist. Michael started to hang out with Jeremy more, they already discussed the idea of Michael moving in with him. 

It was an odd thought and Michael felt like he was floating on air. It's already been 6 months since he turned 17. He has been with Clay for a while. He also been with Jeremy for a while, he wasn't sure if he loved either of them. He felt like he did or that he had to. 

Michael took off his shirt as he sat next to Jeremy, the scar of stomach was still there. Jeremy reached over and felt the scar, tracing it carefully and making Michael giggle. "I wish you would stay with me forever",Jeremy mummered.

He smiled at Michael who smiled back. "Me too",Michael says,"me too".

***

Michael arrived home late again, he didn't have a curfew but he could tell when he got home at 11 or 1 in the morning it bugged Clay. He slipped into the quiet house and froze once he saw Carlton.

"Michael?"he asked,"where have you been?"Carlton was holding a soda, Michael decided to focus on the soda and not this. 

"Busy just busy",Michael answers before heading up stairs. Not wanting to deal with Carlton. He made his way to his and Clay's room. He opened the door and crawled into bed with sleeping Clay.

Michael ran a hand across his chest,"I'm sorry",he mummers,"I go to my therapist and then every time I just need to drive and drive until I'm lost",Michael half-life. He did do that sometimes,"let's just hope I am always able to find my way home",he chuckled quietly to himself.

He laid his head onto Clay's chest whose arms moved around his shoulder. Michael closed his eyes, he was tired and felt sick.

***  
James quirk his eyes at Michael,"when are you going to leave him?"he asked. 

Michael shrugged,"I keep apologizing just for being out of the house",he admits,"just going to the store for an hour has been making me feel guilty".

"He hasn't gotten mad at me for actually leaving the house but I can tell it bothers him",Michael sighed,"I think he's catching on".

James shrugged,"Doesn't seem like he is,are you worried he might hurt you...has he hurt you?" He asked.

Michael wasn't sure how the to answer that,"maybe, to both of those..it's hard to explain and...I'm scared to leave anyone",Michael says,"My fatha I couldn't leave,I still feel the need to go back to him".

James nodded,"But you're father wasn't a good man",he reminded Michael,"and you did what you had to,not even for yourself but for your siblings and others".

Michael nodded,he let a few tears slip from his eyes thinking about everything he and his father has ever done. "I struggle to say no, I can't say no to anyone's sexual advances",Michael blurted out.

"Why do you think you can't say no?"he asked.

"My dad,he already got violent when I said no, it didn't matter if I begged him not to,he did as he pleased",he started wiping his face. "He did whatever he wanted with me and sooner or later I just accepted it and let him".

"It just makes me think I should let people do whatever they want to",he confesses, he felt sick saying it. 

"But you don't have to let them Michael, set some boundaries for yourself",James says,"you don't have to say no if you don't want to but you can set boundaries", James says, clicking his pen. 

****

Michael came home on time this time. He went upstairs and snuck into the bedroom, he started to undress when he felt someone behind him. Big arms wrapped around his body and pulled him close. 

"Hello teddy bear",Michael says as Clay kissed his neck and sighed. He moved himself and Michael to the bed. Michael already had his shirt off as Clay quickly pulled down Michael's pants. 

"Baby~",Clay whispered, biting onto his ear. Michael wasn't necessarily in the mood for anything. Not after talking with James more about his father. 

Clay laid Michael onto the bed, kissing and biting his neck. Michael swallowed, just set some boundaries, just one small boundary. He kept repeating that in his head over and over. 

Michael placed his hands onto Clay's back,"Let's only kiss and feel each other for tonight, today with therapy had been long",Michael forced himself to say. 

Clay pulled back, disappointment in his eyes but he accepted that, knowing he couldn't make Michael do anything. Michael sighed with relief and kissed Clay back finally, he felt a little good and proud of himself for saying that. 

"I love you",Clay whispers, as he kept kissing Michael over and over. Michael was a bit nervous he would notice some of the hickies weren't from him. 

"I love you too~",Michael says,laying there. 

****

Michael hummed happily as he drove with Carlton, they were picking up some snacks. 

Carlton seemed upset by something. "You okay?"Michael asked, he knew Carlton is stress with the whole Jessica stuff and school. 

Carlton shrugged,"I'm okay, I just ugh",he says,"Need a break". 

Michael nodded and turned the truck around,"let's drive around for a bit",Michael says,smiling at Carlton.

"To where?"Carlton asked,Michael shrugged. 

"Anywhere",he answers as he turns on the music. Watching as Carlton simply rolled his eyes and smiled.

***

"Michael", Clay says after Carlton left for school. 

"Yes, dear?"Michael asked, turning to him and smiling. 

Clay sighed and sat down at the table. He placed his head into hands,"You've been off", Clay says,"is there something you need to tell me?"he asks. 

Michael blinked, his heart speeding up,"no why?"Michael asked, trying to play ignorant. 

Clay looked up at him,"You've been coming home late at night,I know you only see your therapist 4 times a week,sometime more", he answers, he wanted to get to the thing he was dreading but was sure was happening. 

"Michael just tell me the truth for once",Clay says,"don't act like a child",he added. 

Don't act like a child. 

That statement made Michael mad, he threw the bowl he was holding against the wall. The glass shattering,"Don't act like a child?"he snapped,"ME A 17 YEAR OLD?"he added. 

"Clay,I am a child compared to you, you were an adult before I was even conceived",Michael started,"You want along with fucking me when I was 16, you even had sex with me and my fatha",he was shaking with rage, he had a tendencies to keep his anger in him. 

"I feel like I've been taken advantage of ,like like, ugh I'm the same age of your son, do you want to fuck your son?"Michael asked. 

Clay was taken back,"no fuck no",he answers. 

Michael sighed,"I'm just a kid, you are going to die years before me,you are always going to have an advantage over me",he says, he glanced at the ring on his finger. 

"I wanted to change and fix you but,I realize I can't,I can urge you to better yourself but come on",Michael's voice was becoming strained,tears running down his face. "There so much I want to say to you".

"I-I'm too young for you,I haven't even finished high school",Michael was calming down,"I have no clue what I'm doing...or...who I am",he admitted. 

He rubbed his arm, standing in place,"This relationship will never end happily",Michael wiped his own face. The weight of everything he had been shoving in the back of his mind coming off of him. 

"I'm working on myself,I'm trying to figure out myself and fuck I've been messing around with Jeremy",he admitted. 

Clay blinked, he was expecting that but he looked at Michael for once. Michael was just a kid, just one he had happened to grow feelings for. He felt sick to his stomach as he stared at Michael. "You can leave, it's your choice",Clay says, he wasn't going to let himself cry in front of Michael. Michael was a kid, he shouldn't have to carry the burdens of a grown man. 

"I'm sorry",Clay added,"I should've done better, just let me fix what I can right now",he says. 

Michael nodded,"y-yeah,I think I do want to leave",he took his ring off and approached Clay. He grabbed Clay's hand and traced his palm before setting the ring in it. He kissed Clay on the lips before heading upstairs. 

He was planning this, had been for a while. Michael grabbed the small bag he had packed before heading back downstairs. Clay had already started cleaning Michael's mess. 

Michael walked over and helped him pick it up. They didn't say anything as they cleaned the glass up. Michael gave him a hug and kissed on the neck,"bye ,teddy bear", he whispered. 

"Bye,Mikey",Clay says as Michael pulls away and leaving him alone. He understood it, he understood Michael just as Michael understood him. Their relationship would never end well, Clay will end up dying years before him. 

He sat down at the table and pulled out his phone, he opened up to Henry.

****

Michael parked his truck in Jeremy's driveway. He made his way inside, he set his stuff down in Jeremy's room. He lived in a shitty trailer, it was beat up and filled with dust all the time. His mom was at work and Jeremy at school. 

Michael flopped himself down on the bed, he looked at his ringless finger. He wasn't sure what he was doing was the right thing to do. He felt calm though, he felt right. 

He closed his eyes and sighed, he stared at the fan that was running. The house was cold, after all it was December almost winter break. 

He felt okay.

***

It's been five years since Michael left Clay, he was now 23. He and Jeremy dated for a good three years before splitting. Jeremy got himself a girlfriend and Michael had a boyfriend. 

Michael visited his mom and siblings twice a month, he moved out of state with his boyfriend, Luis. 

It was almost Christmas time when he got a message from Carlton, saying he should visit. His dad and Henry were going to throw a Christmas party. 

"Should we go?"Michael asked Luis, as he sat down on the couch next to him. Luis was three years younger than Michael, he was thin and tall with brown hair and green eyes. Luis had light brown skin and some facial hair.He wore red tinted glasses all of the time. 

"If you want to",Luis says,"I'm good with whatever",he smiled at Michael. 

"You're sure?you've only ever met Jeremy,Carlton and John?"Michael asks,he didn't want to put Luis in an uncomfortable position. 

Luis kissed him on the cheek,"I'm sure", he says.

****

They arrived back to Utah, luckily Michael worked at a pool that was open during the spring and summer. Luis was a computer engineer whose business was closed for the holidays. 

Michael and Luis would stay at Michael's mom house, celebrate Christmas there too.

"Hello Mr and Mr.Cabrera",Kim says as they arrive. 

"Hi Mom", Michael says, rolling his eyes and giving her a hug and a kiss. 

Luis hugged them both,"hi Mrs.Kim",he says, cheerfully. She smiled at them both, before breaking away from the hug.

"Go get your room setup, Junior will show you it",Kim says, shooing the boy's away. 

Michael hugged Junior the second he saw him, he still felt odd knowing how Junior felt about him. Plus it didn't help Michael plays into his feelings. Luis knew this and he was disturbed by it but understood Michael regretted it most of the time and was working on himself.

Junior showed them the guest room,"Mom wanted to let you know that you two can't be canoodling",he says. It was nice to see and hear him saying full sentences. Lizzie came running down the wall, she first hugged Luis than Mikey. 

"MIKEY!UNCLE LUIS!"She yelled,she was almost the same height as Michael and had matured a lot. Her hair was kept in a messy bun and she wore a pink sweater and loose jeans. She looked somewhat tired. 

Michael hugged back,"hey Liz",he says, pulling away as Junior giggled at her. She hit Junior in the arm who bit her in return. 

"Fucker",Lizzie was quick to grab him into a choke hold and licked and shoved her finger into his ear,"say mercy",she says. 

"Mercy mercy",Junior says, hitting her on the arm. 

Michael rolled his eyes and pulled Luis into the room, letting his younger siblings fight. 

The guest room was a little plain but still nice, two dressers and a tv in it. He laid onto the bed and Luis sat next to him. "Your family is so crazy",Luis says laughing, he was still getting used to them. He didn't really have any siblings or even hung around kids that much.

Michael hummed happily,"yeah", he agreed, they were but he loved them. Michael grabbed his hand and kissed it, he liked how warm Luis was. Michael snuggled into his lap closing his eyes and sighing. 

Luis played with his hair,before poking his nose. Michael's eyes opened back up,"boop",Luis repeated, kissing Michael on the nose. Michael snorted and "boop" him back. 

Luis laughed and sat Michael up, kissing him on the cheek,"we should go hang out with your family before they start harassing us like last time",Luis says. 

Michael nodded, last time Luis and Michael were making out and his mom barged in and told them to lock the door next time they were getting it on. Michael got off the bed and pulled Luis with him. 

****

The days leading up the party were good, Michael and Luis got to spend a lot of time together and with Michael's family. They didn't speak or spend time with Luis family as Luis parents were homophobic. Kim didn't really care what Michael did as long as he didn't kill any kids. 

They arrived a little late to the party. Plenty of Michael's friends were there and plenty of people he didn't know but recognize. He and Luis stayed near each other for a while, Luis had on a dorky Christmas sweater about computers. Michael just out on a green and red striped one. 

Luis had started talking to Charlie, who was obsessed with computers as well. Michael's eyes drifted through the people to Clay. 

He hasn't really talked to Clay in a while. Michael walked away, letting himself almost slip into the crowd as he watched Clay closely. 

Clay started walking away and Michael followed him. Clay moved outside the house to the backyard where no one was at. "Clay",Micha says, stopping the man in his tracks. He was about to light a cigarette when Michael said his name. 

"Michael",he says, turning to him. Michael wasn't sure what to say, he didn't really expect to find time to talk to him or think about him. 

"How are you?"he asked Clay, finally finding words. He managed to ignore the party behind him and only focus on Clay.

Clay sighed,"I'm fine,me and Henry have been together for a good four years",he smiled to himself. That was one thing that made them different, Michael was young, his relationships didn't last long. It was normal for someone so young to have multiple relationships in a short period of time and as you get older, you start getting the hang of it until you find the person or persons who you want to be with for the rest of your life. Clay had found that person, Henry, was that person for him. Michael wasn't sure if Luis was the person for him or not but he still loved him and will cherish every moment with him. 

Same with how he cherished every moment with Jeremy and Clay and anyone else he has ever been with.

"Nice,nice",Michael says, he walked over to Clay. He placed a hand onto his face,"I'm so happy you're doing good",he whispers. 

Clay placed his hand onto Michael's,"do you think we could ever…",he started but stopped himself. Michael kissed him on the lips and let him pull him close. 

"No",Michael answered after pulling away. Clay sighed, he already knew the answer despite wanting to deny it. Clay reached into his pocket and pulled out something. 

He dropped it into Michael's hand, it was a small chain with Michael's ring on it. "Here",Clay says, he looked away. 

"Thanks",Michael says, he smiled and kissed him once more,Clay kissed him back before pulling away. "I'm going back to the party",Michael says, ruffling his hair a bit. 

Clay nodded,"I'm going to smoke and then head back",he says, as he finally lights his cigarette. Michael smiled and waved bye as he tucked the ring into his pants pocket. He went back to the party and luckily didn't run into Clay for the rest of the night. 

Not that he wouldn't mind but, it just felt odd to see him. 

***

Michael woke up next to Luis, he paused and listened to him breathing . It was the day before Christmas, he got out of bed and sighed. He pulled the necklace out of his pocket and looked at the ring. 

He put it on his pointer finger, just a small reminder of him. He laid back next to Luis, he would save his ring finger for him. 

****

Christmas day went by fast, they all woke up to breakfast made by Kim and Michael. 

Lizzie and Junior opened up their presents as Kim both gave Luis and Michael two small presents. She then sat with the kids and watched them and took pictures of them. 

Michael was glad she was doing that, he got used to playing the mother role in their lives. It felt good just to be their brother nothing more and nothing less. 

Michael opened his presents, a simple watch and a button up t-shirt. He put the watch on the same hand as the ring. Luis got a sweater and a fancy glasses case. They were small gifts but still good ones. Michael was quick to put on his button up, glancing at the scar on his stomach as he did so. It didn't bother him anymore, neither did his other scars.

Luis put on his sweater over his shirt. 

Kim made everyone take pictures together and then eat cookies. They watched a few movies before Michael and Luis went to pack their things. 

"You know if you two are tired you stay another night and drive in the morning",Kim suggests, Luis nodded. 

"Yeah that sounds like a good idea, Michael?"he asked, turning to his boyfriend.

"Yeah,we should",Michael says, setting his suitcase down on the floor. Luis following his lead. 

Kim smiled and told them good night before leaving. Luis was quick to fall asleep but not Michael. Michael got up and walked to Junior's room. He opened the door and crept in. 

Junior was on his bed reading a book he had gotten. He glanced at Michael curious as to why he was there. Michael crept over to his bed and leaned over it. 

Junior's whole face went red as Michael missed him softly. He wanted to deal with his odd feelings about Junior now. "Love you, Will", he whispered, pulling back slightly but keeping their lips together. No one called Junior Will or William, not even his teachers. 

"Michael",Junior says, he never really got over his crush on Michael,"I love you too",he mumbled. Sure Michael had acted like a car taker for him for so many years but he still couldn't help but fall in love with him. 

Michael climbed onto his bed and deepened the kiss, he wasn't going to let this last long but he needed to get it out. This odd feeling he had he just had to react on it. "We can do more when you're older",Michael whispers, as he pulls away.

Junior whined and just got kissed again. Michael sighed,"once you're 18 I will give you a very special present",Michael whispers. He was sure he could keep his odd relationship with Junior going along with the one with Luis. He was mainly using Junior for his own sexual gain but that didn't bother him. It made him a little more like his father but he didn't really care. 

Michael set Junior on his lap and started to rock him. "I have such weird feelings for you",he admitted,"have for a while, you're just so cute and innocent",he whispered just as Luis appeared in the doorway. 

Michael pulled away and Junior looked down. Luis shut the door and made his way to the bed. He kissed Michael and then Junior. Junior kissed Luis back, surprising both Michael and Luis. 

Luis sat down and pulled Junior to his lap, he kissed the kid's neck before licking it softly. Michael leaned over and kissed Junior on the lips as Luis began to leave hickies all over his neck and shoulder. 

Michael pulled away,"luis",he says, making eye contact with him before he started unbuttoning his shirt. Luis smiled and watched him slowly undressed. Michael than took hold of Junior as Luis undressed the boy, whose whole face was bright red. 

****

Mcihael and Luis were quick to leave early. Michael couldn't sto thinking about last night and how he had a threesome with Luis and his brother. The ride home was normal and so unpacking there stuff.

"So,,,Junior is a nice kid",Luis says,"should have him visit from time to time",he says as he finished putting away his close.

Michael smiled, he was worried Luis was going to be freak out,"yeah we can definitely have more fun with him here",he says. The words felt odd to say but he meant it. He was glade Luis just seem okay with it, taking him to Utah with him was a great idea. Mostly since Luis got to bond with Michael's family.

****

Junior moved in once he turned 18, it was normal for him to spend school breaks and summer breaks with them. Michael and Luis were delighted to have him live with them. 

They all shared a bed and room and such. Michael has never felt this happy and was just delighted. 

Luis still worked for his company and Michael started taking college classes. Junior was waiting a year until he started them. 

"I'm so thankful you're letting him stay with you guys",Kim says on the phone,"You're such a good older brother",she says. 

"Thanks mom",Michael says,"we're still unpacking stuff so let me go, bye I love you",he quickly hung up the phone. 

He smiled at Junior who blushed and smiled back,"Man aren't you happy to have a cool and older brother like me?"Michael asked,"or else you would be stuck with mom",he says,he was joking, she was a good person, a little boring but good. 

Junior rolled his eyes,"less my brother and more of my lover",he says, kissing Michael on the lips.

Michael whined,"You don't see me as your brother, so cruel",he teased, as he kissed Junior in the neck. They were waiting for Luis to get back home. 

Everything was fine now.


End file.
